


Return to The Black Rainbow

by TheDevilsTeardrop



Category: Beyond the Black Rainbow (2010)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:02:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 28,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27249994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDevilsTeardrop/pseuds/TheDevilsTeardrop
Summary: Taking place a decade after the conclusion of Beyond The Black Rainbow, we follow Elena Arboria and her Sentionaut companion to see how their lives have progressed. Meanwhile, something sinister awakens from deep within the long abandoned Arboria facility.Panos Cosmatos’ two incredible films “Beyond The Black Rainbow“ and “Mandy“ are insanely beautiful stand-alone stories that benefit from their ambiguity and emotionally vibrant moods. This continuation to BTBR is made with the intention of providing a little bit of closure to fans like me who want to see Elena find peace after the trauma of her early life. However, Beyond The Black Rainbow is absolutely perfect on it’s own so please go support the film if you haven’t seen it already!  Thank you!
Kudos: 9





	1. Prologue: 1983

**Author's Note:**

> I want to give a fair warning ahead of time that there will be incredibly graphic and potentially triggering content in later chapters as this story deals with trauma, death, sexual abuse, drug abuse, mind control, and explicit violence. These themes are all present in the original film and will reoccur within this fan made story. 
> 
> Also, since the lore of BTBR is extremely vague, I’ve had to fill in information such as “what are the Sentionauts?” and “what is the other world/black rainbow?” While there are no obvious canon explanations, I’ve watched the film multiple times and have pieced clues together the best I could. Only Panos Cosmatos himself knows the real answers to these questions, so please forgive me if we ever get a steelbook/documentary of BTBR were we are able to learn the truth. Lol 
> 
> Lastly, I hope other fans of Cosmatos’ work enjoy this fanmade story and feel inspired to create their own tributes and stories and art based off of his films. The movies he’s made are really something special and I can’t wait to see what he makes next! 
> 
> Thank you for reading. : )

Prologue: 1983

Elena Arboria, a shivering pale girl with long dark hair falling over her face and wearing only a clinical white gown, steps out quietly from a labyrinth of tall shrubbery. No longer concealed by the twisting plant growths, she stands in full view to an empty nighttime street. A streetlamp hums eerily from above with its bright orange eye facing down towards the desolate road before her. She scans the dimly lit suburban neighborhood beyond the road and spots something familiar to her. Flickering blue light from a TV screen dances behind the glass window of an otherwise indistinguishable dark house. 

After carefully climbing over a small chain-link fence, Elena’s damp bare feet begin to leave the comfort of soft grass. Fixating on the TV’s light, she moves towards it without a second thought. Despite wincing as her tender un-calloused toes touch the cold pavement, she keeps determinedly walking forwards. 

With each shaky step Elena grows farther away from the nightmare that was her first sixteen years of life. The corpse of the man who was her caretaker turned tormenter lays lifeless somewhere in the wild behind her. Elena sighs softly in relief, feeling that the nightmare is at last over. Without the influence of her possessive doctor, Elena will never be forced to return to The Arboria Institute. If tonight she hadn’t been brave enough to escape the facility and defend herself from Dr. Nyle, Elena would currently be back inside of her sterile room-prison where she would’ve eventually forgotten the beauty of the peaceful outside world she now knows and cherishes. 

Soon, Elena finds herself across the street and standing under the covered porch of a stranger’s house. She peers into the large front-facing window where the alluring light has been coming from. Unmistakably, a large television set is the source of the light. Sitting in front of the TV, outlined by the blue glow of the screen, Elena is intrigued to spy a young child on the floor. The small boy lays on his belly, contently swinging his feet in the air while his fingers aimlessly fiddle with a toy in his hands. His bright eyes bulge in wonder at the flashing images presented to him on the static-rimmed TV screen. The boy watches, enchanted, as chrome-suited astronauts fight B-movie grade rubber Aliens on a vibrant purple sand planet. An Alien zaps a man’s head with it’s laser eyes and the man’s head graphically explodes. The boy looks both horrified and enamored with what he’s watching unfold on the screen. Elena frowns, remembering how she herself can kill people in a similar fashion to how the Alien on the TV can. She touches her hand to the glass window, wishing she could tell the boy that she isn’t scary like the Alien. 

...Or maybe I am... scary. Maybe that’s why I’ve been locked away until now… Elena sadly ponders to herself. 

On the floor, scattered all around the distracted boy, are various plastic action figures. One of the figures is bright red and is without a distinguishable face. The toy’s appearance begins to show an increasing resemblance to a certain Arboria creation the longer Elena stares at it. Her heart begins to pound as she recalls how only hours ago during her escape she encountered the giant being known as the Sentionaut. As the cold air pulls up gooseflesh from Elena’s exposed skin, she ruminates on the brief but remarkable moment she shared with the strange entity. 

The elevator door opened. The creature stood in the hallway with its inhumanly tall and imposing form hardly able to bend low enough not to bump its head against the ceiling. Clothed in a bizarre red space-suit, the Sentionaut commanded Elena’s full attention. With her path to freedom blocked by the Sentionaut’s wall-like body, Elena let the glimmer of hope she had felt during the beginning of her escape dwindle away. The Sentionaut’s featureless helmet offered no humanity for Elena to grasp onto. She closed her eyes, accepting that she will be captured. Even so, she let out a small tired telepathic plea: 

“Help me?”

The Sentionaut remained still for a few more moments. After receiving Elena’s message, it moved its three-digited hand to it’s helmet. With an electronic whirring sound and a sharp hiss of air, the creature removed the visor part from it’s helmet. 

A corpse-like face, yet at its core not much different than Elena’s face with it’s youthful roundness and feminine features, stared down at the frightened girl with clouded ghostly eyes. Elena opened her own eyes to meet the Sentionaut’s gaze. Instead of expressing shock or terror at the sight of the unmasked mutant, Elena’s features softened. Empathizing, she began to understand that this creature may actually be a tortured Aboria experiment… just like herself. Elena reached out with her mind’s voice once again. 

“You’ve been... hurt… like I have.”

The Sentionaut released a pained exhale as it telepathically communicated back. It’s internal voice was androgynous and haunting and caused Elena to feel unbelievably saddened. 

“Hurry. Go.”

Elena felt tears well up in her eyes.

“Thank you.”

Elena cautiously stepped around the unmoving giant, still not wishing to do anything to provoke it. The Sentionaut remained quiet. Once Elena reached a greater distance down the hallway, the Sentionaut placed the visor back onto it’s helmet and leaned down to enter the elevator. Elena looked back once before leaving the hallway to watch the creature disappear behind the closing elevator door. 

Elena retracts her hand from the house’s window. Her eyes unfocus from the scene with the boy in the living room. Brow furrowing in thought, she grows unsure of how to proceed with her situation. She steps away from the house and walks back into the middle of the road. The street is still empty. Not a sound aside from peeping crickets and the light breeze is detectable. 

The boy looked cozy in that room. Elena thinks to herself. I hope during the daytime he shares that space with a nice family who plays with him and loves him. Families are supposed to be happy… together. I've only seen families be happy together on TV shows… but… I'm sure that’s what a family is supposed to be like. I wonder if watching movies alone at night is the boy’s own personal joy, like how it was mine. The TV can be a good outlet for an active imagination. Elena muses. A person can place themself into fantastical stories and free their mind from a mundane or painful reality. In this way, the TV is like a portal to another world. Unfortunately it is only a temporary way to escape real life. Young boy… I hope your real life isn’t one you need to escape from. 

Elena takes a deep breath. 

As for me… I’ll no longer let myself be trapped in a room with a TV. I need to be able to do more than just dream of a better life. I must actualize my dreams.

The calm chirping of nighttime insects buzzing around the wilderness, from where Elena had just previously emerged, abruptly stops.  
Startled, she turns herself to face the crunching sound of brush being trampled and pushed aside. For a moment, Elena’s heart sinks. 

Barry? No. That’s not possible. I felt the life energy leave Dr. Nyle’s body in an instant. He’s gone. When I crushed her brain… I could vividly feel Nurse Margo die, too... and then... my father... 

“Aloha means ‘welcome.’ It also means ‘love,’ and all too soon... ‘farewell.’”

Whoever is coming closer... it’s not Barry Nyle.

The Sentionaut becomes visible to Elena within moments. The tall red-suited creature stands out clearly against the dull-colored landscape behind it. Elena instinctively begins to back away but stops herself, remembering that this being had meant her no harm before. She remains standing in the center of the road as the Sentionaut takes large strides towards her. In no time, it steps over the fence and arrives at the edge of the pavement. It approaches Elena without any reaction towards the new suburban environment. The tension in Elena’s body dissipates once the Sentionaut slows to a stop in front of her. She exhales in relief and smiles up at the creature, sensing it has not come to capture her. She invites it to speak with her again through a telepathic link. 

“Hey friend. Did you escape too?”

“I am free. I am… friend?”

“Yes. You and I no longer have to stay in Arboria if we don’t want to. The doctor is dead.”

“Yes… Dr. Nyle is deceased. His body is being taken back to the facility…” 

“Oh? By who?”

“There are two others like me. They are following their programming… I am not.”

“Can you tell me what you are?”

“I am a Sentionaut. I am a functional humanoid mutant. I am a caretaker of Arboria… and… a caretaker of you.”

“I see. Do you think the other two Sentionauts will come after me if I don’t go back to the facility?” 

“Unlikely. You are capable of killing us easily now that you are unaffected by The Prism’s suppression field. In addition, you are not meant for dissection. Only failed Sentionauts will be utilized for research. It is explicit in our instructions… preserving your life is of greatest priority.” 

“So they don’t need me for any more experiments? They will let me be free while they continue their work in other ways?”

“Yes. Without Dr. Nyle, it is likely no further orders will be given. The other Sentionauts won’t act without instructions.”

“Okay. Thank you for explaining this to me. I’m very relieved, but… will they still monitor me?”

Elena gestures tentatively to the place on her neck where her tracking device had been injected earlier that day. 

“They will monitor you with decreasing frequency once you remain stationary. For placing the tracker in your neck… I apologize. I do not have the means to remove it.” 

“Don’t worry about it, friend.”

Elena grins fondly up at the Sentionaut, pleased to have made it’s acquaintance. 

“What do you wish to do now that you are free, Elena? Where will you go?”

“I’m… not sure anymore. I thought maybe I’d knock on the door of one of these houses and a nice family would welcome me inside. I’m realizing now that as much as I’d like to… I’d never fit in here. I need to find people who wouldn’t be afraid of me. People who aren’t afraid of monsters or scary powers.”

“I think you are wise.”

“Would… you like to come with me?”

“I would like to. You are the only one who can hear my voice. You… inspired me to act of my own will. You call me your ‘friend.’”

“You are my friend! You’re my first and only friend. You allowed me to escape, and for that I am so grateful to you! I only wish you had a regular name I could call you.” 

“I… cannot recall any memories from my former state of consciousness. I do not know the name, age, or gender of my human self.”

Elena thinks to herself for a moment. She looks up past the Sentionaut’s towering frame and into the vast night sky. Vibrant stars decorate the empty space like millions of tiny glowing eyes. Earlier tonight had been the first time Elena had been able to see the real sky for herself. The sight had left her breathless and confident that the natural world is a special place. 

“May I call you ‘Sky?’”

“‘Sky?’ Why this name?”

“Because the sky has no limits or edges, It cannot be contained, and It’s beauty cannot be comprehended.” 

“I like this name. You are a ‘Sky’ too.”

“Ha! I’m glad!”

Elena looks curiously at Sky’s featureless helmet. 

“Are you able to live comfortably without your helmet on? Do you need it to breathe?”

“I can be without the visor for a short time… but I require it to function correctly. My body is a reanimated corpse with inorganic enhancements. Unfiltered air causes my flesh to decay. The suit is needed to protect my body.” 

“I understand. We’d best leave it on then!”

“I would not be offended if so… but would a face be more comforting for you to look at?”

Elena ponders. She gets an idea. She walks past Sky and looks around the side of the road for a sharp-edged object. She searches slowly, as to not lose her newfound balance, but manages to trip on her own two feet nonetheless. Elena braces herself to fall, but she never hits the ground. She looks up to see that Sky has caught her. 

“Thank you!”

“Sky will help you walk.”

Together, Elena and Sky take confident steps into the grass. Elena spots a palm sized rock with a dull-tipped edge and grabs it. She examines the rock in her hand before gesturing for Sky to kneel down beside her. 

“This looks right! So, all you’ve got to do is draw on a face by scratching off the paint. Would you like to give this a try?” 

“Yes.”

Sky removes their visor and takes the rock from Elena. With inexperienced hands they scrape in one circle shape, then another. The glossy red paint chips away from the visor to reveal a darker metal underneath. One spiraling eye is larger than the other. Sky moves lower to scratch on the smile. The absurdity of such a simplistic representation of happiness, illustrated by a being such as Sky, brings tears and a smile to Elena’s face. The crudely drawn mouth is somehow completely endearing. 

“It looks good, Sky!”

Sky places the visor back onto their helmet. It locks in place with a hiss. They scrape two additional lines onto their helmet to act as the corners of the drawn-on mouth. 

“Thank you, Elena. I’m sure it’s very good.”

Elena giggles, brushing away the hair from her face as she studies her now smiling friend.

“Well, Sky… are you ready to walk with me for a while?”

“I am ready, Elena.” 

The young boy, shocked and astonished by the sight of a TV monster come to life just beyond his driveway, watches from his window with his nose pressed against the glass as Elena and Sky join hands and walk away into the night together.


	2. 1993

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ten years later...

((Chapter One: 1993))

Elena’s eyes calmly drift open as the early morning sunlight pools into her bedroom through the large bay-window near her bed. The warmth of the sun stirs her further and motivates her to stretch and slowly stand herself up. The old wooden floor beneath her creaks as she puts her weight onto it. She yawns and rubs the crusted goo away from her eyes. Suddenly, the muffled thumping of fluffy paws fast approaching draws Elena’s attention. Mitten, Elena’s roommate Marie’s cat, launches himself onto the nightstand beside Elena’s bed. In between insistent nudges and vigorous purring, Mitten lets out pleas for food. Elena smirks at the shaggy cat as she makes her way to the other end of the one-bedroom apartment with Mitten at her heels. Once in the kitchen, Elena retrieves a scoop of cat food from the pantry and plops it into Mitten’s dish. Mitten purrs with even greater intensity as he excitedly gobbles up the crunchy dry food. Elena smiles and runs her fingers along Mitten’s back. The cat is perfectly content. 

Satisfied, Elena walks back into the rear of the apartment and enters the small bathroom. She pulls the door open and is met immediately by her tired reflection in the mirror. Her grey-blue eyes alight with recognition at her own features. Her plump lips form a relaxed pout. Her pale skin is flushed from sleeping. Elena begins her morning routine by brushing her teeth and untangling her long dark locks of hair. She then takes a shower, taking extra care when shaving herself so as not to leave hasty cuts. Already covered with aging self-inflicted scars, Elena dislikes reminding herself of the painful sensation. Lastly, she dries off and dresses herself in a comfortable old band t-shirt, high-waisted cuffed jeans, and worn down black converse shoes. 

Sitting back down on her bed, Elena pulls the front of her hair behind her ears and pins it in place with two metallic butterfly hair clips. Once again walking over to look at herself in the mirror, she smiles at what she sees. In front of Elena is a healthy twenty-six year old woman. A woman who dresses in whatever she likes, can go wherever she pleases, and eats whatever food she craves. This woman is polite, creative, and capable. She has no need to rely on her psychic powers, or ever tell anyone about them. 

Elena picks out a horror paperback from Marie’s bookshelf and begins to casually read while perching herself on the interior of the bay-window. Fifteen minutes go by. Elena keeps track of the time using her wrist watch as she flips through the book’s pages. Nine AM grows near. The sun rises higher and casts a pleasant warm light over everything in sight. Elena looks outside the window and down at the street below her. She notices people beginning to walk around. From her third story view, Elena is able to see not only the road and the buildings across from her own, but also the large wilderness beyond the edge of the town. Before the landscape turns into seemingly endless woods, there lies an empty field with a few abandoned farm buildings. From her bay-window, Elena can see everything she needs to see. 

Marie and her dog Lizzie enter into Elena’s view as they skip gleefully down the street. Marie grins wide and waves enthusiastically at Elena after spotting her in the window. Elena chuckles and waves back, setting down the book. Marie and Lizzie enter the apartment building. Elena gets up to meet Marie and Lizzie at the door. Elena can hear the woman and her dog chattering as they ascend the stairs. The door opens and Lizzie pushes through first. She knocks the door aside with her large head, grunting and wagging her tail. The brindle grey-muzzled senior dog beams at Elena as she waddles over and falls into Elena’s waiting arms. Elena squints as Lizze showers her with slimy kisses and a dusting of loose fur. Mitten joins in by twirling himself around Elena and Lizzie as if to reinstate his own importance. Marie laughs at the scene, setting down her keys and dog leash on the kitchen counter. Elena stands up and wipes the wetness from her face with a paper towel. She rolls her eyes and grins at Marie. Marie, seemingly never seen without a smile on her kind face, continues to giggle while throwing off her coat and exchanging it for a more stylish jacket. 

“Sorry we’re running a little behind, Elena! Lizzie saw a squirrel on our morning walk. She’s so strong for an old lady! I couldn’t pull her away from under that tree!” Marie explains. 

“It’s alright!” Elena assures Marie, the humor of the scenario not lost on her, “I’d never expect Lizzie to pass up a good squirrel hunting opportunity, the little tiger she is! Besides, at our job, only weirdos come in this early.” 

“So true!” Marie agrees, smirking. She snatches her purse off of the coat rack and gives Mitten and Lizzie their goodbye kisses. Marie takes the keys from the counter and twirls them playfully in front of Elena. “C’mon then, girlie, let’s head to work!” 

After their short drive across town, Elena and Marie reach their destination. Tucked snugly between two taller buildings stands a dingy video rental store. Outdated movie posters and flashy neon signs decorate the large storefront windows. A cut-out of an action hero battling a zombie is visible from the street and is illuminated by a flashing yellow “caution” light. In thick bold lettering reads “Schmitt’s Video Rentals” across the banner over the entrance. The duo park in front of the building and exit Marie’s car. Marie whips out her keys and walks up to the front door with Elena in tow. Marie unlocks the door, steps inside, and flips the “Closed” sign over to “Open.” Elena, wasting no time, begins sweeping up the store and sorting anything loose from the shelves of VHS tapes. Marie takes her place at the checkout counter and starts her slow day of answering calls. The two women idly chat with one another while they do their tasks. After a short while, the store is clean and the shelves are stocked. All Elena and Marie can do now is wait for customers to enter. 

Elena sits on a stool by the counter and stares absently at a purple lava lamp near the register. Without really acknowledging it, she moves the bubbles of “lava” in the direction she wills using her psychic ability. She presses two large bubbles into each other. At first indifferent, she grows anxious once smaller bubbles can no longer get past the two battling large ones. Her eye twitches in agitation before she allows one large bubble to shred and crush the other into oblivion. 

Snapping out of it, Elena blinks in bewilderment. Slightly disturbed by the wave of violence that washed over her, she turns her focus away from the lamp to look at Marie. Marie, having sunk comfortably into the leather-padded spinning chair behind the register desk, flips mindlessly through a stack of magazines. She bites her lip once her eager eyes land on a half-crumpled adult magazine at the bottom of the pile. Using the tip of a manicured fingernail, Marie flips through the pages delicately and smiles mischievously to herself. She twirls a finger through the curls of her short black hair and hums approvingly. Elena can’t help but feel delighted as she watches Marie’s stunning features crease due to the grin spreading wider and wider across her face. 

“Hey there, Marie… whatcha reading?” Elena teases. 

“Oh! Nothing!” Marie blurts out, startled.

Elena gives Marie a knowing look. Marie, hardly able to contain her laughter, tosses the magazine over her shoulder dramatically and puts a finger to her lips in a shushing motion.

“You think that was the boss’s secret stash?” Elena asks, winking. 

“Oh god... I’m sure Mr. Schmitt has plenty more tucked all over the place. Why… do you wanna read one?” Marie snickers. 

“No thanks,” Elena says, shaking her head, “I do have a real question, though.”

“What’s up?” Marie asks, offering Elena a welcoming grin. 

“Do you know what time you’ll be home tonight? I know you told me just yesterday, but... I’ve already forgotten.” Elena says apologetically. 

“Haha you’re something, Elena! Don’t worry about it. I’ll be back home around eleven. You know I’m not a party all night type of girl. Are you sure you don’t want to come with me, though?” 

Elena smiles and shakes her head. 

“I still don’t know how to handle crowds or loud music. Your friends are really great, though! I hope they don’t think I dislike seeing them. When one or two visit the apartment at a time, it’s much easier for me to get to know them.” Elena explains. 

“That’s perfectly okay! There’s no pressure to go out unless you really want to. My friends all think you’re way cool anyways. Paul and Tasha love the dragon pictures you painted for them!” 

“I’m glad to hear! I think tonight I’ll just go for a nice quiet walk. I’ll make sure Squirrel-Hunter Lizzie gets her walk first, of course.” 

“Sounds cool! Just be careful walking alone at night, okay? You know I get worried.” Marie insists. 

“I will be, don’t worry! You taught me good, Marie. I’m weary of the creepers and peepers.” 

Marie smiles and shakes her head, a reflective look washing over her face. 

“It’s crazy. It’s been ten years since I found you wandering around town all alone and mute. You’ve come really far, Elena. You were a project at first for sure, but, look at you now! I see a confident young woman and my very best friend. I don’t think anything can snuff out your fire.”

“Marie, you’ve helped me more than I could ever express. I don’t know what possessed you to take in my crazy feral ass, but I’m forever grateful that you did. You’re unbelievably patient and caring. I love the home we’ve built together. I love Lizzie and Mitten. I love you. You’re the best person I’ve ever known. So, tonight, when you go to the party… that dumb guy you’ve been crushing on better realize what a gem you are. If not, I’ll have his head. Break his stupid little boy-heart!”

Marie blushes, unleashing a heartfelt laugh and looking away shyly. When she looks back at Elena, her eyes are brimming with tears.

“Bring it in.” Marie says, extending her open arms towards Elena. 

Elena stands up and hugs Marie. The warmth of Marie’s body flows through Elena’s senses, enveloping her in a wave of comfort. Elena steps back to look into the warm brown eyes of her friend. 

I can never tell her the truth about me. Elena thinks. I don’t want to lose her. If I lost her… I don’t know what I’d do. 

“I’m so proud of you.” Marie praises, squeezing Elena’s face in her hands.

Marie sits back down in her spinning chair and resumes reading her magazine. Elena goes back to her stool and picks up a notepad and paper to doodle on. She’s halfway done with drawing a stylized Sentionaut-like creature when the first customer of the day enters the store. Elena sets down her things and greets the man as he passes by. The plainly-dressed man smiles and nods before curiously meandering down the isles. Elena telepathically senses the man’s desires within moments. The man is looking for a specific film he’d seen years ago and forgotten the name of. Elena searches her memory of the VHS tapes in the store and quickly discovers the particular movie sitting in the section labeled “Creature Features.” The man makes little progress towards the aisle on his own, so Elena walks over to the man to assist him. 

“Anything I can help you with, sir?” Elena asks politely. 

“Oh! Uh...yes! Do you have any older movies here about giant monsters?” The man replies. “The monster in the one I’m looking for is a turtle… and I’m pretty sure It’s not Godzilla! Haha!” 

Elena smiles, knowing exactly what monster the man is referring to. 

“Ah! That would be Gamera. We have a couple of those movies. Follow me!” Elena says, leading the man to the correct section. 

Elena pulls two tapes out from the shelf and hands them over to the man.

“Are either of these the one you’re thinking of?” She asks knowingly. 

The man’s face lights up.

“Oh! This is it!” The man exclaims, holding up the VHS of ‘Gamera vs Guiron.’ “This is the movie where they fight a monster with a knife for a face. I saw this as a kid and thought it was crazy! Haha! Thank you for your help.” 

“You’re welcome! We were lucky enough to acquire a box of foreign monster films recently so it looks like you’ve arrived at just the right time. Funny enough, I liked the Gamera movies as a kid too.” Elena informs. 

“Really? Huh! I didn’t think many kaiju films got released in North America back then but hey that’s swell! Next time I visit here I’ll be sure to bring some nerdy friends along with me. I hope you have a great day!” The man says kindly. 

“Well thank you! You too!” Elena says, nodding. 

The satisfied customer walks over to the register to make his purchase. Marie gives Elena a pleased look as the man’s money is exchanged for the tape. Elena grins back at Marie. 

As Elena watches the man exit the store with the VHS in hand, Elena abruptly feels something melancholy creep into her mind.

~~~

One of the only movies I can remember my father watching with me was a “Gamera” movie. During the years when I was pre-teen child, and my hair was routinely cut into silly bangs by my nurses, my father would still visit me in my room regularly. He’d come once or twice a month and we’d watch different videos together. This gave me a chance to enjoy time unrelated to the treatment of my “medical condition.” These “movie nights” felt incredibly special. Most of the videos my father selected for us to watch were boring and about spirituality or nature, but on occasion he’d indulge me with something fun. The day we watched “Gamera” was one of these visitation days that I looked forward to so much. 

My father had Nurse Gale, one of my crueler childhood nurses, set up a portable video projection device in my room. While the old nurse angrily fiddled with the chords and buttons of the projector, my father entered the room carrying a handful of movie tapes. He sat down beside me on my bed and showed me the selection he’d brought. He keenly observed which movie I was most drawn to. Naturally, the VHS with a giant fire-breathing turtle on the cover caught my eye. When the movie started to play, Nurse Gale moved to stand behind my father and I while we sat on cushions in front of the projector. At this time, Dr. Nyle casually entered the room with his pen and clipboard and took his position next to Nurse Gale. The lights were turned down. I could hear my own heart beating in excitement as I watched the movie’s extravagant title sequence unfold. Taking hold of my father’s hand, I squeezed it lovingly. He delicately squeezed my hand in return. 

As the movie reached it’s climatic ending, I squealed at the TV in ecstatic wonder. I looked up at my father adoringly and saw him smiling down at me. His smile was genuine, but also undeniably somber. I could see a miniature version of what was playing on the projector reflect off of his wet eyes. 

“If monster movies are too scary then there’s no need to watch them, my darling Elena.” My father assured me. 

“I’m not scared at all!” I promised. “I like monster movies now! This is so great!”

“Well, that’s wonderful!” My father chuckled, “I’ll have to look for more fantasy movies we can watch together.” 

“Oh yes, please do!” 

“Hmm. Your mother used to love strange stories like this one, too.” My father sighed, gazing away. 

“... Really? What was her favorite story?” 

Nurse Gale, who had been previously standing quietly in the corner of the room with Dr. Nyle, crept up behind me. She took the opportunity while I was distracted to give me a painful injection in the back of my arm. I cried out and snapped her fingers backwards at the knuckle with just a reactionary psychic impulse. She shrieked grotesquely and I became distraught. My father hurriedly got up and escorted Nurse Gale out of the room. Before he shut the door, my father looked back at me with fear visible on his face. 

“I'm so terribly sorry about this, my dear. I promise I’ll visit you again one day.” He said apologetically. 

The door slid shut. I was left bawling. Once a few moments had passed, Dr. Nyle calmly peeled himself off of the wall and walked over to me. He set down his notepad on the projector. I could see lots of words and symbols written down on the papers that I couldn’t make sense of. Barry put his hand on my shoulder and smiled kindly at me. 

“It’s ok, Elena. Your father will be back before you know it. We’ll find you a new nurse in the meantime.” He reassured me. 

“I’m really sorry! I didn’t mean to hurt her that bad! I got scared!” I sobbed. 

“I know. Don’t worry. You’re not in any trouble. We’re just going to have to make sure you can’t hurt more people with your powers on accident.” Barry said. 

“I’ll try to be more careful!” I promised. 

“You won’t have to try. Your father and I have been building something that will help you. It’s a glowing prism. When the light is bright, it will stop you from using your powers in a bad way.” Barry explained. 

“Okay… that’s good I think.” I said. 

“Mmm hmm. We can run some tests with the prototype soon.” 

“Okay.”

“One day, Elena... you’ll be able to control your powers. You’ll get to see your father as much as you like. I know you’d like that. I’ll help you... reach that goal.” 

I sniffled and wrapped my small arms around Barry’s neck. He scooped me up and held me until I stopped crying. 

~~~

Hours pass and Elena and Marie’s shift ends. Marie locks up the store before the two drive home to their apartment. Elena gives Lizzie and Mitten their dinner while Marie gets ready for her party. Within half an hour, Marie emerges from the bathroom strutting around in her sexiest outfit and glamorous makeup. The gold glitter sprinkled over her eyes and cheekbones complements her dark skin and lavish green dress. Marie dresses down by wearing her punk-style leather jacket over the dress. She grabs her purse before giving Elena a farewell hug. 

“I hope you and Lizzie have a nice walk!” Marie says, stepping back and playfully running her fingers through Elena’s long hair. 

Elena blushes and giggles at Marie’s sultry demeanor. 

“Haha! Have fun at your party! I know you’ll blow everyone away with that dress! You look so good!” Elena exclaims. “I’ll see you around eleven, right?” 

“Yes you will! Haha! Bye-bye!” Marie laughs excitedly as she departs. 

Elena, Lizzie, and Mitten all move over to the bay-window to watch Marie skip away down the street. Lizzie lets out a sad huff before waddling into the kitchen and laying down at the front door. The old pit-bull’s big brown eyes peer pleadingly at Elena. Elena sighs, giving in and walking over to sit with Lizzie. 

“Marie will be back before you know it, old girl.” Elena comforts. 

Lizzie’s tail thuds against the ground as she rolls over for Elena to scratch her tummy. Elena obliges and places a kiss on Lizzie’s wrinkly smiling cheek. They both stand up and Elena grabs Lizzie’s harness and leash from the countertop. After clipping the gear onto Lizzie, Elena opens the door to leave. She turns back once to see Mitten staring suspiciously at her with his reptilian green eyes. 

“Don’t be jealous! I’ll see you in a little bit, Mitten!” Elena informs the cat before exiting the apartment and shutting the door behind her. 

Elena and Lizzie descend the three flights of stairs and exit the building. Outside, the late sunset casts a warm red glow over the quiet town. Lizzie pulls Elena at a brisk pace down the sidewalk and into a small public park the dog is familiar with. With her nose firmly planted to the ground, Lizzie quickly finds herself a discarded tennis ball. She takes it in her mouth, coating it in slime, and drops it at Elena’s feet. 

“You want to play?” Elena asks. 

Lizzie nods enthusiastically, barely able to contain her excitement. The rapid wagging of her tail makes audible whooshing as it cuts through the air. 

“Okay. I’ll throw it a couple times, but then we gotta head home.” Elena says, carefully picking up the drool-coated ball. 

Lizzie grunts and wags her tail even harder. Elena smirks. She winds up, leaving Lizzie in suspense, before throwing the ball. Lizzie bolts after it, skidding to a stop and kicking up dirt in her wake. She snatches the ball in her jaws and whips around to race back to Elena. Elena giggles and takes the ball from Lizzie’s mouth. 

“I’ll throw it farther this time, Lizzie!” Elena says playfully. 

Elena winds up once again to throw the ball. When she lets it go this time, she allows her psychic power to propel the ball much farther than her arm muscles can. Lizzie barks in excitement as she pursues the flying ball across the park. Eventually, she catches up to it. Scooping the ball up, Lizzie happily trots back to Elena. 

“Great job, girl.” Elena praises, giving Lizzie an affectionate head rub. 

Lizzie snorts, drops the ball, and begins panting heavily. Elena leads Lizzie to a nearby water fountain where she assists her in getting a refreshing drink. They go home, content with their outing. 

Elena drops Lizzie off at the apartment. Elena makes sure the cat and dog both have full water dishes before saying goodbye and leaving the apartment building once again. The sun is now fully set and the sky’s light is dim. Elena, after putting on a light jacket, begins her walk alone to the outskirts of town. Past the condensed residential neighborhoods and into more sparsely inhabited territory, Elena finds her path through the encroaching wilderness until she reaches an empty farmer’s field. The patch of long dead grass and cornstalks is enclosed by woods from all sides. 

Two decrepit barn structures stand like stiff corpses off to the side of the field. Elena makes her way over to the smaller of the two buildings. The dilapidated hay barn has no visible entrances. The lower windows are boarded up while the upper are filled with jagged glass shards. The barn door is intact but it is sealed shut with three metal locks. Elena brushes some debris from out of her way until she reaches the door. Placing her hand against the sun-bleached wood, Elena mentally finds her way through each lock. She telekinetically rotates every individual gear until all three locks pop open and drop to the ground. Next, she uses her power to assist in physically moving the heavy barn door itself. When the door is pushed aside, a gaping mouth of darkness greets her. 

“Hello! Sky!” Elena mentally calls out. 

Sky, having been activated by Elena’s call and no longer in hibernation, emerges from the dark entrance of the barn. The starlight reflects boldly off of their shiny helmet and visor. Sky’s carved smiley face peers down to greet Elena.

“I’m very happy to see you, Elena. It has been a little while.”

“Yes it has! I'm sorry that visits have been sparse lately. How are you?”

“I am good. I am Sky.”

“Haha! Yes you are. C’mon! Let’s go sit on the hill and look around.”

Elena and Sky walk over to their favorite star-gazing spot: a small hill in the center of the field sheltered by a twisting crab apple tree. Once the two are comfortably resting under the tree, Elena leans herself against Sky’s shoulder and stares upwards at the infinitely ethereal night. 

“I like this.”

“I do too.”

“What have you been doing while away?”

“The same old things. It’s wonderful though. I’m comfortable. I’m safe. It’s the life I’ve always dreamed about.”

“Yes… but… do you still feel alone?” 

“Less and less. Marie loves me. She’s taught me so much. I’m really strong now because of her.” 

“Does Marie… know… yet?”

“About you? About my powers? About…   
-No. I don’t think I should tell her.”

“But if you don’t tell her… won’t you continue to feel alone?”

“But I have you, Sky! I’m never really alone because you and I understand each other.” 

“Yes… but… I cannot give you what a person can.” 

“I don’t think you lack anything!”

“I cannot be with you all the time. I cannot pretend to fit into the world like you can. The traits which make me an outsider are physical. Yours are hidden.” 

“... Am I just pretending?” 

“Yes… but you might not need to. You can… maybe… make the world not afraid of your power. You are a good person. Everyone likes you.” 

“That would be nice… but it’s ok. I am happy enough right now.” 

Elena smiles sweetly at Sky, turning herself to face the Sentionaut. Sky tilts their head curiously as they look back at Elena. 

“Elena…”

“Yes?”

“The tracker in your neck is glowing.”


	3. Halloween Party

((Chapter two: Halloween Party))

Elena’s eyes go wide. She places a shaking hand to her throat, feeling for the tiny tracking device under her skin and becoming aware of its steady pulsing. She shudders and looks helplessly to Sky. Sky rests their gloved hand gently against Elena’s cheek in a comforting caress. 

“Don’t be scared, Elena. The tracker has glowed many times before, yes?”

“Yes, but… It’s been two years since it last glowed. Why now?” 

“The other Sentionauts must be checking in to make sure you’re still alive.” 

“Maybe…”

“No other reason makes sense. Sky is certain. Can’t be bad.” 

Elena relaxes and places her hand over Sky’s. 

“Thank you for always reassuring me. You’re a great friend.”

Sky pulls Elena into their embrace. The long limbs of the Sentionaut wrap protectively around the comparably fragile woman. Although Elena cannot sense warmth or a heartbeat from Sky’s biomechanical body, she feels completely safe in the creature’s arms. 

“Sky… I hope we can always be together.”

“We will always be together. Sky loves you, Elena.”

“I love you too.”

A serene moment passes before Sky speaks again. 

“Your body is very cold. Would you like to go home now?” 

“Not just yet. I have something I wanted to ask you.”

“Okay. Yes?”

“You know how Marie goes to parties all the time?”

“Yes. Marie likes parties very much. You become lonely when she leaves you.”

“Mmm hmm. She’s at a party right now. She invited me to join her tonight… but I felt too nervous to go.”

“I understand. You’ve explained to me that parties are loud events with many people. The overstimulation could cause you stress, or even a seizure.” 

“Exactly. A regular party seems too risky for me to go to. Hear this, though! A week ago, Marie told me about a special kind of party that will happen on the first night of October.”

“That is five days from now. What makes this party special?”

“At this party all the guests will wear Halloween costumes. These outfits disguise the person who wears them. If I were to go, no one aside from Marie would know who I am. And if I wear a mask, I can shield my eyes from bright lights and my ears from loud noises. This way, I wouldn't feel so overwhelmed.” 

“I see. This is a good idea”

“So, Sky… I wanted to ask if you’d like to come to the party with me?”

Sky slowly tilts their head to the side like a perplexed puppy. 

“To keep you safe?”

“Yes, but, mostly just to have some fun! I’d like for you to be able to meet the people that I’ve met. Marie’s friends are really nice.” 

“I’d like that. I will go to the party with you, Elena.” 

“I’m really glad! I’ll come back and get you in five days. In the meantime, I’ll find us both costumes to wear!” 

“Okay Elena. I will see you then.”

“Great! Now, let’s get you back in your barn.” 

Elena stands herself up and brushes the grass off of her pants. She’s smiling confidently with the knowledge that her Sentionaut friend will be by her side through a new challenge. Elena extends her hand for Sky to take. Sky reaches out and gently grasps onto Elena’s delicate fingers. The two walk hand-in-hand together until they reach the old barn. Sky bows their head and near-silently slips inside through the barn’s dark entrance. Elena waves farewell. She then focuses her mind on the barn door and psychically guides it back into its place. 

After re-securing the three hefty locks back onto the door, Elena begins her walk back home. The light jacket she’s wearing hardly keeps away the chilled night air. Each breath she exhales comes out as a fleeting puff of fog. While traveling through the wooded paths, not even bloodthirsty night insects find the energy to brave the cold and come after her. Before long, Elena reaches the heart of the town where buildings become more condensed and street lamps light her path. She is relieved to not encounter any other people walking the narrow streets at this hour. The glowing dot in her neck could become a confusing spectacle if anyone were to notice it. Checking her watch, she sees that the hour is past midnight. Marie had likely come home from the party an hour ago. Elena is surprised by how short her visits with Sky feel compared to how long they actually are. Soon enough, Elena makes it to her destination without freezing to the bone. 

Marie had left the apartment door unlocked. Elena smiles gratefully at this discovery before silently creeping inside and firmly locking the door behind her. The warmth of the indoor space soothes her immediately. Dim light from a pink lamp on the kitchen counter allows her to navigate a path to the bedroom. As she sits down on her bed to relieve her aching legs, Elena looks across the room at Marie’s bed to find both Lizzie and Mitten happily peering at her. Mitten sits atop Marie’s back like a purring gargoyle. Lizzie lays curled over Marie’s feet like a giant slipper. Marie’s lovely face is slack in her deep state of sleep. Her breathing is steady and calm. The remnants of her party outfit dangle from one of her smooth legs. Elena smirks. She removes her own clothes and sets them into the laundry basket in the corner of their bedroom. She gets up once to enter the bathroom and retrieve a bandaid. After carefully placing the bandaid over the glowing spot on her neck, Elena walks back over to her bed. She enthusiastically collapses onto the fluffy pillow and blankets. The bed swallows her in it’s cozy embrace. She fondly looks over at her sleeping roommate. A beaming smile spreads over Elena’s face and a pleasant tingling sensation fills her body. 

I’m only going to feel more and more at place here. My traumatic childhood shouldn't have to ruin my fun anymore. Elena thinks affirmingly to herself. I’ll finally get to spend time together with the two people I love most. 

Elena’s eyes drift shut and she falls into a content sleep. 

Five days later, Elena returns to the abandoned field at dusk and opens the door to Sky’s barn. Sky steps outside and the two friends eagerly greet each other. Right away, Sky notices the large carved jack-o-lantern Elena carries in her hands as well as a sagging backpack on her shoulders. Sky kneels down to more closely observe the carved pumpkin. Three triangles make up the two eyes and nose while a crooked zig-zag line creates a sinister grin. Sky reaches out to touch the jack-o-lantern and examine its texture. The dead fruit is firm and smooth. 

“I like the face you’ve carved into this pumpkin.” 

“Thank you! Would you like to wear it over your helmet? I took out the insides so there’s plenty of room and it’s only a little heavy.” 

“Yes. I’d like to wear it.” 

Sky carefully takes the jack-o-lantern into their hands and places it over their head. Their helmet slips inside snugly through the carved hole at the bottom of the pumpkin. 

“Do I look… beautiful?” 

Elena laughs aloud and holds up a finger to gesture for Sky to wait another moment. She drops her backpack onto the ground and unzips its center pouch. From the pouch, she pulls out a large shawl covered with sewn-on burlap patches. Sky takes the shawl and throws it over their shoulders. Elena buttons up the front of the outfit for her tall friend. She then steps back to see the full picture. 

“Fantastic! You look just like a scarecrow!”

“Am I… a beautiful scarecrow?” 

“Yes, Sky! You are! 

“What will you wear, Elena?” 

“I’ll show you!” 

Elena pulls another rolled up clump of fabric out of the backpack. She sets it aside before taking off her jacket and removing her jeans. Sky watches curiously as Elena, now dressed in a black T-shirt and leggings, excitedly unravels the fabric clump and fluffs it out in front of her. She stands up and wraps the ghastly grey cloak around herself. Her arms slide through the heavy sleeves and reach around the back of her head to lift up the reaper-like hood. Next, she reveals the final part of her outfit. Elena places a grimacing glow-in-the-dark skull mask over her face. 

“What do you think, Sky? Do I look like a scary phantom?” 

“Yes. A very beautiful phantom, Elena.” 

“Ha! Thank you. I think we're ready for the party!” 

“Yes. Let’s go. I am… very excited.”

Sky eagerly takes Elena’s hand. Elena, overjoyed, leads Sky out of the field and through the surrounding woods. They reach the edge of town and make their way towards it’s center. For the very first time, the two friends are able to walk somewhere in public without fear of causing a scene. Sky’s height, although still unnatural, seems less suspicious when decorated with a festive costume. Dozens of pedestrians walk about the streets and pay no mind to Elena and Sky. A handful of people smile in appreciation at the spooky costumes, but most give no more than a neutral glance. Elena only grows anxious when passing by a conservatively-dressed family that glares in disdain at herself and Sky. Sky takes notice of Elena’s discomfort and squeezes her hand reassuringly. 

“They don’t see past our costumes, don’t worry. Some people must just not like Halloween celebrations.” 

“You’re right, Sky. Lots of people assume Halloween is evil because of how it looks on the surface. It’s really just about having fun and honoring ghosts. There’s no harm to it.” 

“People who hate the things that they refuse to understand are always unhappy people. They will remain unhappy unless they learn to use their empathy.” 

Elena nods in agreement. She affectionately runs her thumb over Sky’s before leading them down a nearby alleyway shortcut. Emerging from their brief walk through the alley, Elena and Sky come upon a fence topped with barbed wire. The fence stands a little taller than Sky. The metal is rusted and nasty, appearing like an infected cut waiting to happen. A vandalized “Keep Out!” sign that now reads as: “Party Here!” hangs limply from the chain-links. A convenient hole, large enough for three people to fit through at once, had been crudely cut into the bottom of the fence. Sky ducks low and steps through the opening with Elena following close behind. They enter an empty parking lot. Tall grass grows from in between the gaping cracks and craters in the asphalt. Beyond the stretch of nothingness, a massive defunct paper mill stands looming behind an assortment of mobile skate ramps. Vehicles encircle the skating area where colorful lights flash and the echoing sounds of people hollering and dance music can be heard from a good distance away. Elena feels her heart beat faster in anticipation. She looks up at Sky as they walk together towards the party. 

“Sky? How do you feel right now?” 

“I feel… intrigued, and a little nervous. The music is loud. There are many people moving and talking and thinking. Elena, don’t wander too far away from me. It could be easy for us to lose our telepathic link here.”

“I won’t leave your sight! I’m just going to look for Marie first. I want her to know that I’ve made it here safely.” 

“Alright.”

A group of four clown-costumed men riding skateboards race up from behind Elena and Sky. The men jeer at Sky in slurred belligerent voices as they zoom past. 

“Tall motherfucker!” One shouts. 

“How’s the weather up there?!” Another roars, hurling an empty beer can at Sky’s pumpkin-covered head. 

Elena doesn't wait another second before using her psychic power to send Sky’s assailant crashing into a nearby dumpster. The three other clown-men skate over to their companion to mock him. 

“Do you even know how to fucking skate dude?” One man scolds. 

“Fuck! Shit!” Sky’s assailant moans. 

Elena and Sky smile inwardly as they continue on towards the large crowd ahead of them. Various groups of costumed people dance and skate and drink all around the ramps and building. The abandoned paper mill is decorated with strings of purple and orange lights cascading around its frame. Full-sized plastic skeletons are perched inside the back-lit windows of the mill and all around the skating area in humorous positions. A hangman prop screams and thrashes as it dangles from a tree with coolers full of alcohol stacked underneath it. Jack-o-Lanterns sit in all available spaces. A fog machine and strobing light add another layer of creepy atmosphere to the scene. 

Elena scans over the crowd of people. Some party-goers wear very elaborate costumes while others throw on cat ears or devil horns and call it good. A group of women drink and cackle amongst each other loudly. They sit on hay bales set underneath a banner that reads “October 1st Monster Mash” in bloody writing. Elena recognizes one of these women as Marie’s friend, Tasha. Tasha is dressed up as a classic witch with a pointed hat and wooden broomstick. Elena excitedly pulls Sky over to approach Tasha. 

“Tasha!” Elena exclaims, lifting the skull mask away from her face and offering a big smile. 

Tasha’s face lights up in delight as she recognizes Elena. The witch slowly stands herself up to give Elena a goofy-drunk hug. Sky stands a little far from the two women and observes them. 

“Woah! Elena-ah! I can’t believe you came out! It’s great to see you, my pretty!” Tasha purrs. 

“Haha! It’s great to see you too, Tasha! This place is so wild. Have you seen Marie here yet?” 

“Ooooh yeah!” Tasha chuckles loudly, “She’s still chasing after that boy, Diego! Last I saw, they were dancing somewhere over there!” She informs, pointing towards a crowded dance area adjacent to a DJ’s platform. Tasha’s pointing finger then moves over to motion at Sky. 

“Woah-ah! Who’s your tall friend?” Tasha asks, flirtatiously. “Now that’s a tall drink of water if I’ve ever seen one!” 

“That’s Sky!” Elena giggles. “Sky is very sweet, but very quiet. They’re a great listener, though.” 

“Aah! The strong silent type!” Tasha teases, “Would you like to dance with me, Sky?” 

Sky, unsure but curious, nods their head “yes.” Elena grins and places her hand encouragingly on the Sentionaut’s arm. 

“Sky, have fun dancing with Tasha! I’ll go try and grab Marie. We won’t be far from each other.” 

Telepathically, Elena adds: “Don’t let her fall! She’s drunk so she may be a little dizzy.” 

“Okay. I will have fun.” Sky mentally replies. 

Elena, Sky, and Tasha all make their way onto the dance floor. Tasha begins energetically twirling around Sky while they act as an anchor of stability for the gleeful drunk woman. Elena can sense that Sky is comfortable and engaged in dancing with Tasha. Elena feels confident enough to sneak past a few strangers and search further for Marie. The blaring music dulls Elena’s senses, but it’s not nearly as debilitating as the noise made by the triangular prism in Arboria. 

Within the crowd, Elena spies Marie’s friend, Paul, dancing by himself. His eyes are closed and his dance moves are out of sync, as if he is dancing to an entirely different song than what the DJ is playing. In his hand, Paul loosely holds a beer bottle. He takes brief sips in between groovy leg-twists and hip-sways. Elena is amused to see the scrawny fella dressed up as the wolfman. Paul wears a ripped plaid vest and fake yak-hair sideburns. His red hair is gelled up to look ragged and the fake fangs in his mouth protrude awkwardly like an old English bulldog’s. Elena approaches Paul and gently taps his shoulder. Paul’s glazed hazel eyes creak open and he smiles at the skull mask that greets him. 

“Woah! Cool face skele-bro!” Paul giggles, unaware that the reaper before him is Elena. 

“Thank you, Fido.” Elena teases, briefly lifting her mask. 

Paul’s eyes go wide. 

“No way! Elena at a party? What planet am I on? Haha! It’s good to see you!” 

“It’s good to see you too, Paul! But why are you off by yourself? Where’s Marie?” 

Paul’s smile drops and he looks at the ground, clearly unhappy. 

“Oh Uh… she’s hanging out with that guy again. Whatever his name is.” 

“Ooohh. I see.” Elena says apologetically. “Well hey, I’ll dance with you if you like!” 

“Naw, it’s okay. Go find Marie! I know she’ll be really happy to see you here.” Paul encourages with a dismissive hand wave.

From behind Elena, two sets of hands take hold of each of her arms. Elena startles, but feels immediate relief as the excited voices of Marie’s friends, Sandy and Carolyne, cut through the air. 

“Girl no way!” Sandy gasps, covering her grin with her hand. 

“The elusive Elena is here to partyyy!” Carolyne cackles, quickly rubbing her hands together in an exaggerated gesture of enthusiasm. 

The two tall blonde sisters circle around and stand on either side of Paul. Sandy is dressed as a sexy vampire cheerleader whilst Carolyne is dressed as a sexy vampire cowgirl. The two women are tall and tan-skinned with freckles marking their days spent bathing in sunlight. Elena concedes and removes her skull mask completely. She smiles broadly at the two vampiress ladies. 

“Thank you for finding poor old Paul for us! Ain’t no way we’re gonna let our favorite nerd be all sad by his lonesome.” Carolyne says in a sweet baby-voice. 

“Aww c’mon let me mope!” Paul protests. “I’m alright I promise!” 

Sandy bumps her hip against Paul’s and nearly sends him stumbling to the ground. Carolyne cackles and helps steady the wolfman back upright.

“Don’t worry Elena, we will puppysit! Go find Marie!” Sandy cheers. 

“Okay okay! Good luck girls!” Elena chuckles, waving goodbye to the monster mash. 

Looking back to check on Sky and Tasha, Elena is happy to see the tallest individual in the mob of dancers in fact very close by. While continuing to spin Tasha around, Sky turns their pumpkin head to look at Elena. Elena nods affirmingly and presses on to the other end of the crowd. 

Soon, Elena comes upon Marie dancing with the man presumed to be Diego. The conventionally handsome young man is dressed as a pirate captain, complete with a hook and eyepatch. Marie, beautiful as ever, is befittingly dressed as a sparkling mermaid. 

Elena is about to walk over and greet her friend, but she hesitates. The party-girl aspect of Marie’s life was something Elena had heard about quite often, but, it was also something that she had never before seen directly. To actually witness her beloved Marie, buzzed and euphoric in her attempts to seduce an aloof man, leaves a bad taste in Elena’s mouth. Her heart, although still full of love for Marie, sinks slightly. Elena yearns to pull her friend away from Diego and entice Marie to dance with her instead. 

I wouldn’t allow for her to feel alone in my arms. Elena thinks stubbornly to herself. 

Sky’s hand suddenly rests upon Elena’s shoulder, snapping her out of her thoughts. She turns around to see the Sentionaut with Tasha clinging at their side. 

“Is everything ok, Elena?” 

“Yes. I’ve found Marie! I’d like for you to meet her.” 

Before Elena dares to approach Marie and Diego, Tasha excitedly calls out to Marie and waves her hands wildly. 

“Hey Marie, hon! Look who showed up!” 

Marie pauses dancing and looks over to Tasha. The mermaid raises an eyebrow in confusion at the drunk witch’s antics before quickly spotting Elena. Marie’s eyes had looked distant and dreamy only moments ago, but now, they are bright. She breaks into a run while a fierce smile forms across her face. Colliding with Elena, Marie wraps her friend in a powerful hug. All the sadness and jealousy Elena was previously feeling melts away in an instant. Elena’s hands lovingly run over Marie’s back. 

“I’m so happy you’re here, Elena!” Marie whispers, squeezing Elena tighter. 

“I am here!” Elena laughs. 

Marie steps back to examine Elena’s phantom costume. 

“Damn! You’re a scary little babe aren’t you? The Grim Reaper herself!” Marie teases affectionately. 

“You got it! I can’t pull off the sultry sea temptress like you can.” Elena responds, winking at Marie. 

“Oh shush!” Marie says, blushing. As she waves away the compliment, she looks over Elena’s shoulder and takes notice of Sky. “Woah! Who’s that scarecrow fellow with Tasha?” 

“That’s my friend, Sky. I know they’d love to meet you. Wanna come dance with us?” Elena asks. 

Marie nods yes, but her smile drops as she looks back at Diego. The pirate captain has already jumped ship to another dancing girl. Marie sighs and turns back to Elena. 

“You know what? Let’s dance, little ghoul!” Marie says sweetly. 

Marie takes Elena’s hand and swiftly leads her into the eye of the dance floor’s storm. Tasha and Sky follow the two women and soon the group of four are swept up in a wave of bodies dancing and leaping and screaming joyously. Marie spins Elena around, holding her close before handing her off to Sky. Sky replicates Marie’s movements and additionally lifts Elena off the ground while spinning her. Elena squeals in false fright as she’s cradled in Sky’s arms like a baby. Everyone being in their costumes, Elena perceives the atmosphere as almost mythical. It’s as if she is attending a celebration of real ghouls and ghosts. Ironically, Sky and herself are the only real supernatural beings at the party. Regardless, Elena’s ecstatic joy only grows as the dancing continues on. 

By the end of the night, all but one of the four ghoulish dancers are exhausted. The group decides to leave the party at the same time the majority of those in attendance do as well. Tasha, unable to walk without assistance, is carried down the sidewalk by Sky. Like a sleepy toddler, the witch clings to the scarecrow's back. Tasha blabbers on about incoherent things she finds extremely hilarious while Marie laughs along with her despite being on the verge of falling asleep herself. Elena, now a good distance away from the loud music, is slowly regaining her senses. The Sentionaut is the only one in the group who is unable to feel the physical effects of partying from six PM till three AM and thus strides along beside the exhausted women unaffected. Marie allows Elena to hold her hand as they all slowly make their way over to Tasha's house down the road.

Tasha’s two-story ramshackle home stands at the end of a long driveway with small paddocks for horses and goats on either side. The porch light is blindingly bright and powerful enough to reach the edge of said driveway. Marie hardly takes a step onto the property before Tasha’s three older brothers charge out from the paddock shelters wearing just bloody hockey masks and their boxers. The men holler and screech as Marie and Elena shriek in surprise and delight at the sudden scare. 

“Holy shit guys!” Marie cries. “Whyyyy you gotta do us dirty like this? We brought your baby sister home safe after all!” 

“Yeah, but who’s the tall pumpkin-dude carrying her?” Tasha’s eldest brother, Emanuel, questions. “You know she has a thing for tall people.” 

“Don’t worry, Emanuel. This is my friend, Sky, and Sky is harmless.” Elena insists. 

Tasha’s other two brothers, Andreas and Liam, circle around Sky curiously. 

“Man… what do you gotta eat to grow like that?” Liam asks, dumbfounded. 

“Whole rats!” Marie snickers, jabbing Liam with her elbow. “If you wanna grow tall like that you better get started now!” 

Liam squeals and laughs, backing away from Marie as she chases him.

“Alright alright, enough.” Emanuel laughs, gently taking Tasha into his arms from Sky’s. “Marie, Elena, Sky… thank you for bringing Tash-y here back safe. 

“Noooo! I want Sky baaack!” Tasha grumbles as she nuzzles into her big brother’s shoulder. 

“Yeah yeah. Goodnight girls.” Emanuel says, winking at Marie before turning and walking back up the driveway. Andreas and Liam follow after their siblings.

Sky gives Tasha’s family a wave farewell before turning to Elena and Marie. Elena takes Sky’s hand and squeezes it, smiling proudly up at the Sentionaut. 

“So, where about-s do you live, Sky?” Marie asks, yawning and stretching. 

“I’m walking you back to our apartment first, Marie. I’ll walk Sky home after.” Elena insists. 

“Huh? Wouldn’t it make more sense for you and I to walk Sky home together?” 

“Yeah, but you’re a tired little fish, Marie! You need to get some sleep ASAP. I’ll be fine. You know I love my late walks.” Elena assures. 

Marie smiles and throws her hands up in surrender. 

“Okay, okay! I’ll leave the door unlocked for you, Elena. Thank you.” 

Sky and Elena walk Marie back to the apartment. Marie hugs them both before entering the building. Elena watches the third-story bay window from the street until she sees the bedroom light turn off. Satisfied, Elena and Sky make their way back to the barn on the outskirts of town. 

“I can tell you are sleepy, Elena. You can… sleepover… with me in my barn if you are tired. I will hold you and keep you sheltered from the wind.” 

“I appreciate that, Sky! Marie will be worried if she wakes up and I’m not at home, though. I promise I’ll make it back to the apartment just fine.” 

“Alright. I trust you.” 

“You’d better! If I can survive that party, I can survive anything!” 

“I’m very happy you invited me to go with you. I liked dancing with you and your friends. I’ve never seen you so… outwardly joyous as you were while dancing with Marie.” 

“I was very happy. I feel like maybe she loves me even more deeply now.” 

“I don’t think anyone could not love you deeply. You are beautiful and good and kind. Sometimes… I wish I were still human so that I could share these deeper feelings with you. I wish… that when you hug me… it would feel the same as when you hug Marie.” 

Elena is taken off guard by Sky’s words. She stops walking and takes hold of her friend’s hands. Her fingers are trembling. Sky looks down at Elena hesitantly, unsure of how she will respond. 

“Sky… you know me better than anyone. I love you very, very much. I never ever want you to feel like you’re lesser than anyone else… or that you’re alone in your pain.” 

Elena’s eyes begin to water. She attempts to smile reassuringly but her shaking lips fail her. Tears fall down her cheeks as she chokes back a sob. 

“The last thing I’d ever want is for you to feel the same loneliness that I felt at Arboria… where it feels like no one in the world can hear you when you cry.” 

“You do hear me, Elena. You can’t blame yourself for not being able to change our unchangeable circumstances. My existence... is only joyous because you’re a part of it. Please never think that you're a bad friend.” 

Sky pulls Elena into their arms and let’s her cry there for a little while. Running their hand over Elena’s head soothingly, Sky attempts to comfort their exhausted friend. Elena is calmed by Sky’s tender touch and the melody of the wind blowing through the trees overhead. Elena finally looks up at Sky with dry eyes and a content smile. 

“Let’s get you tucked in, Sky.” 

When they reach the old farmer’s field, Elena helps Sky remove their party costume and store it neatly inside the barn. Elena removes her own costume and stores it there as well. Before closing the door to the barn, Elena beckons Sky over to her. Sky kneels down so that their face is level with Elena’s. Elena slowly caresses the side of Sky’s helmet before placing a soft kiss on the forehead of the Sentionaut’s visor. For a moment, a chill goes through both of them. 

“Promise me you’ll visit again soon, Elena.” 

“I will. I’ll visit tomorrow if you’d like.” 

“Sky would like that very much. Goodnight, Elena.” 

“Goodnight, Sky.”

Sky stands back up and walks to the rear of the barn where they assume their meditative sleeping position. Elena routinely closes the door and locks it before departing. Her drowsy walk home is filled with mixed emotions and confusing thoughts, however, her feelings of immense love override any sudden existential concerns. Elena reaches the part of town where residential buildings begin to appear in closer quarters. Marie’s apartment is only a few blocks away. 

I may never be fully understood by Marie… I may never feel warmth from Sky’s hugs like with a regular person… but, I have them both in my life. I love them so much. I am happy. There’s no reason for me to ever feel alone again. Elena reminds herself. 

Before long, Elena arrives at the top of the street where her apartment is located. She’s no more than three minutes away from the building when she becomes aware of a growing irritation in her body. It builds slowly until it’s no longer something that she can ignore, like a buzzing insect flying too close to her ear. The part of her neck that has been covered by the bandaid itches subtly. Reflexively, Elena peels off the bandaid and tries to focus on the unnerving sensation. Her eyes snap open in distress as she realizes that the no longer dormant tracking device in her neck is the cause of her irritation. The tracker is pulsing rapidly, almost vibrating. Terrified, Elena looks wildly around the street. She sees no one walking by or approaching her. Next, she attempts to scan her surroundings with her mind. She cannot sense any human beings within a large radius of herself.

An inhuman presence, however, appears to Elena. She whips around to face the direction of the unknown entity. Looking upwards, her eyes land on something vague and viscerally disturbing. Hidden in shadow, floating beside a streetlamp several feet away from Elena, is a tall humanoid figure. Elena can feel the air freeze inside her lungs. Her heart ceases beating for a few painful seconds. The weight of her body nearly becomes too much for her shaking legs. Elena only manages to utter a weak gasp before her fear fully sets in. 

The looming creature remains motionless as it gazes down at Elena. The longer Elena remains paralyzed, staring at the levitating figure, the more she recognizes certain features about it. The humanoid being is dressed in a space-man suit and helmet that closely resemble Sky’s Sentionaut uniform. While the structure of the suit and helmet remain the same, the colors are inverted, making the suit predominantly black. A shiny red visor piece is the only anomaly. In addition, red and black armor-like pieces cover various parts of the dark Sentionaut’s body. The chest armor displays a glowing triangular light in its center and wing-like protrusions at each shoulder. The height of the dark Sentionaut is slightly greater than Sky’s, but it otherwise appears as a similar incarnation. The most notable distinction is an elaborate gauntlet with exposed wires and lights that the Sentionaut wields on it’s right hand. 

Elena’s heart continues to sink lower into her stomach as the excruciating moments pass by between herself and the unfamiliar Sentionaut. She cannot read the intentions of the creature or fathom how it was able to track her down so quickly and so stealthily. 

Despite its sinister appearance, the dark Sentionaut makes no move to descend and attack Elena. Regaining a small amount of composure, Elena manages to send out a telepathic question towards the Sentionaut. 

“What do you want with me?” 

The dark Sentionaut tilts its head quizzically before raising it’s gauntlet-hand towards Elena and telepathically hissing back: 

“TO RETURN YOU TO YOUR HOME, ELENA ARBORIA.”


	4. Mercurio’s Dream

(((Chapter Three: Mercurio’s Dream )))

Elena’s world comes crashing down upon her. Tears fill her eyes as her face contorts in fury and despair at the thought of being dragged back to the Arboria institute after so many years of rebuilding her life. Before allowing her panic to overwhelm her other senses, Elena raises her hand, aiming it towards the streetlamp that the dark Sentionaut is floating beside. Her eyes roll back into her head as she concentrates her psychic power directly onto the pole of the streetlamp. The steel pole crinkles and snaps as if a giant hand is squeezing it in two. The upper half of the streetlamp comes crashing down onto the Sentionaut, knocking it to the ground. Sparks shoot out from the impact site while other nearby street lamps flicker and turn dark. Elena takes a moment to scan over the scene and regain her breath before dashing off down an alleyway. She runs in the opposite direction from Marie’s apartment, gaining some distance while the Sentionaut is down. 

Elena’s heart pounds out of her chest as she runs with terrible urgency back towards Sky’s barn from where she just came. Sky is the only being Elena believes will be capable of helping her fend off her new adversary. Although the unfamiliar flight-capable Sentionaut may not wish her harm, it’s threatening demeanor and it’s intent to capture her is enough to send Elena into a furious surge of terror. She silently hopes that her smashing the Sentonaut with the streetlamp will be enough to discourage it from pursuing her further. She has a creeping suspicion, however, that it won’t do her much good. Sure enough, she soon senses a presence from behind making quick progress towards her. 

Any drowsiness Elena was previously feeling vanishes as she scrambles closer to the outskirts of town. Her lungs and throat are burning from exertion. She telepathically screams for Sky’s help, but her sleeping companion is too far away to hear Elena’s mental distress call. She now begins crying aloud for anyone to hear, hoping that strangers will come out of their houses to assist her as she races through different neighborhoods. 

“Help! Anyone!? Please! Please help me! There’s someone chasing me! Please!” Elena shouts desperately. 

The air behind Elena blows violently against her. The dark Sentionaut, mid-flight, swoops down behind Elena and snatches her up like a fish in an eagle’s talons. Holding her to itself, the Sentionaut carries Elena away from the street’s view. Elena grunts and growls, struggling to free herself from the arms of her kidnapper. The Sentionaut places the palm of it’s gauntlet-hand against Elena’s temple. Before Elena can think to try and psychically disassemble her attacker’s brain, the gauntlet begins to emit a pulsing low-frequency hum. The hum is the exact same pattern as the one emitted by the triangular prism used to suppress Elena’s powers during her childhood. Elena’s eyes sting with tears as she recognizes the chilling sound. Her eyelids flutter while she experiences a brief seizure. Before long, her head begins throbbing and her body goes limp.

At the time of her escape from Arboria a decade ago, Elena had been able to psychically mute the hum of the triangular prism through focusing intensely upon it. She had been motivated to act by the sudden murder of her father at the hands of Barry Nyle. Elena knew that if she hadn’t escaped her room that night, Dr. Nyle would have done horrible things to her. Her surge of anger and grief over her father’s cruel death allowed for Elena to overcome that which bound her to her room-prison. 

Now, Elena searches in vain for a mental pathway around the oppressive hum emitted by the dark Sentionaut’s gauntlet. This hum, although similar to the hum of The Prism, is twice as concentrated. Each sound wave effectively shuts Elena’s consciousness down further. Elena feebly begins whimpering in protest, as it is all she can do to resist her capture. 

“P-please… please don't take me back to that… horrible place…” Elena pleads aloud. 

“Horrible place? Arboria is your home.” The dark Sentionaut replies sternly. 

“No! My home is here… with my family…” 

“Your family lives within Arboria. You belong with them.” 

“That’s not true! My mother and father are dead! Don’t you know? There are no more doctors! No more patients! Arboria is just a tomb full of ghosts...” 

“That’s only part of the truth, Elena. Don't you yearn to know more about your parents and what they dreamed for you?” 

“How could that be possible?” 

“There is something I must show you. Let us locate a tape player and a television.” 

“You mean… you have videos of-” 

“Yes, Elena. Your mother and father.” 

Although nearing unconsciousness, Elena registers what the dark Sentionaut is telling her. Elena’s heart leaps at the thought of seeing images or hearing the voices of her long gone parents. The photo of her mother that Dr. Nyle gave Elena ten years ago was the only image of Anna Arboria Elena's ever gotten to see. Against her better judgment, Elena murmurs directions for the Sentionaut to follow. 

“Th-the video rental store I work at… Schmitt’s… it has videotape players...” 

Elena’s eyelids grow heavy and she falls asleep. After some time passes, she wakes up. The first thing she sees is the dark Sentionaut crouching above her. Elena lays awkwardly on the familiar checkered tile floor of her workplace. The only light within the store comes from a red “Exit” sign over the entrance door and the yellow “caution” light still displayed in the storefront window. Elena sits up slowly. She nervously eyes the Sentionaut beside her. The creature tauntingly flexes the elongated fingers of it’s gauntlet-hand before shaking its head disapprovingly at Elena. 

“Don’t attempt to use your powers to harm me. As I demonstrated to you, I have the ability to subdue psychic attacks.” 

Elena shivers and looks away.

“I am the Übernaut. I am an elite Sentionaut. I was created earlier this year to function as your new primary caretaker. I am capable of using minimal psychic power through my apparatuses. This feat is something no other Sentionaut is capable of.”

“Oh… wow.” Elena praises, raising her eyebrows sarcastically. “But will you die if I remove your visor like the other Sentionauts will?” 

“I’d advise not attempting to find out. I will easily overpower you again.” 

“Go ahead. I’d rather be killed than go back to Arboria.” Elena sneers. 

“Hmm. I thought perhaps you’d still want to watch your family’s tapes and learn of your father’s grand ambitions. Oh well.” 

“Wait…” Elena whispers, perking up. “I do! I still do want to see them…” 

“Then don’t be adversarial. I will not force you to return to Arboria. You will either come willingly or you will not.” 

“Okay. Let me see the videos, then. I will decide after that.”

“That’s better. Now I must ask… why the aversion to Arboria and myself? I didn't much appreciate you trying to crush me with the lamp pole.” 

“Hmm… I guess since you were created this year… you couldn’t have known what happened to me while I lived in Arboria. I apologize for assuming you wanted to capture and torture me like my doctor did.”

“I am aware from reading Arboria’s files on you that your doctor developed a… fixation. He practiced unethical means of inducing emotional responses from you. I promise that your father, nor I, intended this to be your treatment.”

“Yes, my father couldn’t have known how badly I was hurt by doctor Nyle and the nurses. Barry started to act strange around the time I turned fifteen. By this time, I hadn’t seen my father in two years. I could hear his heartbeat through the walls. I felt him fading everyday. I wanted to see him before he died… but I was never able to.” 

“I apologize for your loss, Elena. I know that your father would have never wished such harm upon you. It’s evident in this tape that he loved you very much.” 

The Übernaut reveals to Elena a videotape secured inside a pocket compartment on the creature’s leg-armor. The tape looks to be in pristine condition. It is labeled with a strange sequence of numbers and symbols. The signature Arboria triangle logo is printed boldly on the tape’s matte black surface. Elena’s face softens in wonder. She impulsively reaches for the tape. The Übernaut grabs it and lifts it out of her reach.

“Ah-Ah. I will only let you watch the tape if you hear what I have to say, Elena.” 

Elena pouts, crossing her arms. 

“Fine.” 

The Übernaut straightens it’s posture like a proud cat before speaking. 

“The life-goal of your father, Mercurio Arboria, was to guide his followers along the path to discovering true inner peace. Perpetual happiness. A state of mind that most human beings are incapable of reaching. Your father, however, firmly believed that he was capable of creating a way for regular people to achieve this. It turns out, despite perceiving himself as a failure before his death, Dr. Arboria did accomplish his goal.” 

“What? Then how come the facility was so miserable? My life… was awful. No one there was happy.” Elena states. 

“All great things come at a cost, Elena. Your father understood this fact morbidly well. Through combining various natural substances and hallucinogenic drugs in his attempts to create a new healing medicine, Dr. Arboria accumulated a surplus of waste. This black sludge was collected in enough vats to fill a pool. After much time passed with no progress in his research, your father surmised that the black waste must contain the potential to be a medicine if refined. He hoped that the sludge would induce permanent euphoria for those who consumed it. To test his concoction, he allowed for some of his more devoted followers to ingest it.”

“Oh no…” Elena groans, wincing at the poor judgment on her father’s part. 

“The black liquid either killed or gravely mutated all of the test subjects. Dr. Nyle later converted three of the surviving patients into the first Sentionauts. Other less viable mutants were kept as specimens and utilized for research.”

“I may have ran into one of those mutants when I made my escape.” Elena murmurs. “But what happened next? How did my father overcome this tragedy?” 

“Unwilling to give up, Dr. Arboria refined the black sludge again and again. Once the liquid reached a stage where it only rarely killed it’s consumer, your father fed his remaining followers more of the ‘new medicine.’ He observed his test subjects beginning to display a state of ‘transcendence’ despite the varying psychical mutations they suffered. Encouraged by this progress, Dr. Arboria tested the black liquid for a final time. The last subject to be tested was his closest friend and protege, Dr. Barry Nyle.” 

Elena’s face turns white. 

“Why the hell would Barry agree to test the black liquid if he knew it would harm him?” Elena asks, astounded. 

“Eternal peace is worth the risk for many desperate people. Dr. Nyle must have truly believed in your father’s dream, or perhaps he just needed a way to escape the misery of existence. Dr. Nyle’s patient files described him as ‘a devout naturopath, outdoorsman, scientist, and therapist with a fondness for surfing and sports cars. Married to his spiritual colleague, Rosemary, Barry is able to live a productive life as Arboria’s head of research. However, he openly admits to being afflicted by violent sexual urges. Through meditation and spiritual healing, Barry is making great progress in ridding himself of his unwanted lust towards Mercurio Arboria’s wife.’ And so, with that in mind, Dr. Nyle enthusiastically endured Arboria’s black liquid ‘ceremony.’ He submerged himself into a pool of the refined waste. The event transformed him. He was changed in a way that differed from the other experiments before him. Barry Nyle became the first successful test subject to enter the ‘other world’ and obtain psychic power from the liquid.”

“He had powers!?”

“Yes. Minimal abilities. Nothing like yours. You, Elena, were the second successful black liquid test subject. Riding off the success of Dr. Nyle’s ‘rebirth,’ like a baptism, your father submerged you into the pool as well.” 

The air leaves Elena’s lungs. 

“...What?” 

“The file read: ‘Because Elena was an infant during her rebirth, her pure unhindered mind was able to absorb everything it could access within the ‘other world.’ Her range of abilities will only continue to expand as she ages. Already at the age of two, she is exhibiting great power.’ Elena, you were given powers beyond what you can comprehend now. You have the capability to unlock inner peace, not only for yourself, but for others. Your father’s greatest wish… was for you to learn how to control your power and use it to benefit the enlightenment of the human race. Don't you find his dream admirable?” 

“My father is the reason why I’m… not normal? He turned me into a science project...” Elena stutters, her body shaking. 

“You speak of your gift with such disdain… as if it is a burden. Don’t be ungrateful!”

“I was tortured by an evil man while my father was absent from my life. I believed that I was mentally ill… and that I had an incurable sickness…” 

“Those were all things said by your caretakers to keep you complicit. Your father had not intended to let you be raised so misguided. If Dr. Arboria hadn’t been consumed with guilt over the death of your mother, I am sure that your childhood would have been much less unpleasant.” 

“I won’t accept that! If my father loved me… he wouldn’t have turned me into a lab rat in the first place!” Elena cries, losing her restraint and sending out a psychic pulse. 

The purple lava lamp that sits on the front counter of the store explodes violently and sends shattered bits of glass in every direction. The Übernaut raises its gauntlet threateningly towards Elena. 

“Don’t entice me to render you unconscious again. There’s no reason for an outburst like that. Now… I want you to watch the tape. Give your father a chance to explain his actions. Perhaps, this way… you will understand why you are the way you are.” 

Elena bites her lip, drawing blood. Her eyes burn with livid intensity as she stares at the Übernaut’s expressionless visor. 

“I will return to Arboria with you if this tape convinces me to do so. Otherwise, I’ll fight you to the death. You say I hold greater power than what I know? That's good, because I’m ready to unleash every ounce of it onto you.” Elena warns the Übernaut. 

The Übernaut agitatedly taps its fingers against an aisle shelf. 

“I eagerly await your decision.” The Übernaut chimes. 

The Übernaut rears up and grabs a television cart placed adjacent to the front counter. After rolling the device over to stand in front Elena, the creature turns on the power and places the Arboria videotape inside of the VHS player. The TV screen bursts into static for a few seconds. The Übernaut presses the “play” button. The static abruptly cuts and the screen turns black. Text appears over the blackness reading: “1966: Elena’s Birthday” while trance-like relaxation audio rolls into the background. 

Soon, an image fades into view. Two male figures stand beside a bed with an exhausted looking woman laying down on it. The woman is smiling wildly despite her visible tiredness. In her arms, she cradles a newborn baby. The white sterile room has no decorations or flowers. There are no medical devices beside the bed, indicating that the location is not a hospital. Elena presumes her mother must have given birth inside the Arboria facility rather than in a public setting. Elena watches her beautiful mother rock and kiss her infant-self before handing her over to her waiting father. Mercurio holds baby Elena up and grins in an unhindered way. Elena has never before seen her father smile without visible traces of anxiety. Watching him laugh on the TV screen now almost tricks Elena into thinking she’s observing an entirely different person than Dr. Arboria. Once her father finishes making funny faces and tickling his newborn child, he hands baby Elena over to the other male figure in the room. Barry Nyle takes Elena into his arms and holds her gently there. He smiles at the infant, but it is clear from his sullen grey eyes that he is holding back a darker emotion. 

The screen cuts to black and more text pops up reading: “Anna and Elena, a happy mother and daughter.” The next images to appear are of Elena’s mother and infant Elena sitting on one of the flowery paths inside the Arboria facility’s large greenhouse dome. Fluttering birds and extravagant foliage surround the two in a picturesque setting. Anna Arboria is giggling as she encourages her baby to look around at the nature scene. Anna looks up to the camera with sparkling eyes while baby Elena squeaks and enthusiastically wriggles around in Anna’s lap. 

“Our darling Elena is so marvelous isn’t she?” Anna asks the unseen cameraman. 

“She certainly is!” Mercurio replies wholeheartedly from behind the camera, “Look at this little child wiggle! Are you wiggling at your mother, my dear?” 

“I know she’ll grow up to be so happy! Oh! What a lovely little baby you are, Elena!” Anna praises. 

The tape cuts to black for a third time. The black is accompanied by text reading: “A Message For Adult Elena.” The image that appears on the screen next is not a bright one like the first two were. Mercurio Arboria, wig-less and ill-looking, sits in front of the camera in a dimly lit room. He smiles weakly before coughing and scratching his thinning white hair. He looks away from the camera, ashamed, before sighing and beginning to speak in a slow, groggy voice.

“M-my… darling Elena… if you are viewing this video-recording, it means you are now an adult. Being an adult means that you will experience new responsibilities and challenges. And what kind of father would I be if I didn’t try to help you through them? Hmm? Firstly… I must apologize for my ill appearance, and secondly, I must apologize for being more absent than I’d like to be during this time in your life. As I am recording this video, you are eleven years old. I haven’t visited you in a few months. You’ve exhibited some… frightening behavior… towards your new nurse, Margo, but I believe that this is normal for any child your age. Dr. Nyle says that you are doing very well in therapy and that you’ve taken an interest in drawing. I am pleased to hear this! I have no doubt that you will continue to make excellent progress in your mental and spiritual education. Back to the topic at hand, adulthood, I need to ask something very very important of you, my daughter. Elena… Please keep the legacy of Arboria alive. One day, it will be solely your responsibility to help guide others along the path to their new, better, happier selves. Without you, my dreams and your mother’s dreams... may all be for naught. Make me proud, Elena. Use your powers to do good things. I love you very much, my dear. I hope, upon reflection, your life so far will begin to make more sense. I know my dear friend Barry will take good care of you. The reason I’ve decided to record this video for you now is, well, I suppose I’ve had a moment of clarity. My time to return to the cycle of life and leave the trappings of this mortal world may be sooner than I’d like. If I am lucky, I will be able tell you all these same things in person one day. If not, I hope that you know just how much I love you, Elena.” 

The screen turns to static once again as the videotape finishes playing. The Übernaut removes the tape from it's player and shuts the TV set’s power off. Squatting down next to Elena, the Übernaut attempts to read her reaction. Elena’s cold expression melts into sheer sadness. She buries her face in her hands and weeps. The Übernaut stands back up and extends it’s hand down for Elena to take. Elena meekly looks at the creature’s clawed gauntlet and then looks away again. 

“Why should I want to make my father proud? He ended my life before it ever began! I only wanted to know him... and he hid away from me! He… he was the only joy in my life when I was little. I loved him. I… still… love him.”

“You should want to make your father proud because his intentions were pure… just as his love for you was. He gave you your powers surely because he believed you would use them for good.”

“Even so… how do you propose I achieve full control over my powers? How many more years must I be kept imprisoned in Arboria and subjected to endless experiments?” Elena wails. 

“Just one day.” The Übernaut explains, “Simply return to the facility and allow the other Sentionauts to assist you. As you can see plainly, myself being the example, Arboria has made great advancements in its technology during your absence. There is only one procedure that will be necessary for you to complete.”

“Huh? What kind of procedure?” 

“A transformative one. Once it takes place, you will have full access to all of your gifts. You will be capable of fulfilling your father’s dreams… and so much more.” 

“You won’t try to hold me against my will?” 

“Your will is the will of Arboria.” 

Elena’s eyes grow dryer. She wipes her nose with her arm while considering the Übernaut’s words. Finally, she determinedly looks up at the creature and firmly takes its hand. The Übernaut pulls Elena up, helping her to stand. 

“I will go to Arboria with you for this procedure. However, I will not stay there for more than one day. I have friends that are expecting me back tomorrow.” 

“Understood.” The Übernaut says, nodding. 

“One last thing. May I see your face?” 

“My face is irrelevant. I am just another biomechanically enhanced corpse. You still desire to see my face?” 

“Yes. If you can share your vulnerabilities with me, I’ll share mine with you.” Elena says firmly. 

“Very well.” 

The Übernaut reaches up and detaches the red visor part from it’s black helmet. Elena is taken aback by the gruesome sight of a mangled face that hardly resembles a human staring back at her. The Übernaut’s pale skin is scarred with surgical incisions and grafted patches stretched thin over the bone. One eye is completely white and blind while the other is a fleshy cavern where an eye once rested. Without lips, the Übernaut’s face is forever fixed in a grotesque snarl. It’s black gums house many large jagged teeth. Liver-colored veins are plainly visible throughout the creature's complexion. Elena quickly finds herself wishing she hadn’t asked to see the Übernaut’s face. 

“Are you satisfied?” Asks the Übernaut. 

“Yeah. Sorry.” Elena whispers, averting her eyes. 

“I can feel no shame.” The Übernaut says, placing its visor back on. 

Soon, Elena and the Übernaut exit the video rental store. The Übernaut activates its levitation ability and beckons for Elena to climb onto its back. Elena reluctantly wraps her arms around the creature’s neck as it begins to take flight.

“In a short while, you will unlock the ability to levitate as well. I’m sure you’ll find the experience to be… freeing.” The Übernaut says coaxingly. 

“I’ll be free once I can understand why my father put me through everything he did… and once I am able to fulfill his dreams for me...” 

The Übernaut glides through the air, soaring above the tops of buildings and over tall trees. Elena looks down in wonder and uneasiness as she watches everything familiar to her grow farther and farther away. The town she lives in, at one time seeming so huge and ever-expanding, now appears only as a spec of light behind her.


	5. The Return to Arboria

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Big trigger warning for this chapter: Flashbacks to childhood abuse

( CHAPTER FOUR: The Return to Arboria ) 

The twinkling night sky can't help but captivate Elena’s senses as she floats through the air on the back of the flying Übernaut. Above Elena, stars appear closer and brighter although they are still thousands of years away from her. The world beneath her appears as an ocean of green treetops. She lifts her arm upwards and cuts a line into a low hanging cloud. The October moon glows brightly as the two otherworldly beings pass underneath it. The Übernaut looks curiously over its shoulder at Elena. Elena can’t help but smile as the sensation of flying is so new and exhilarating. The Übernaut is pleased to see Elena’s guard down, even if just slightly. 

Elena notices the Übernaut observing her and leans down closer to it’s head before speaking. 

“May I speak to you telepathically?” Elena asks loud enough to surpass the whistling of the wind. 

“You may.” 

“Can I ask you a few questions?” Elena asks using her mind’s voice.

“Yes.” 

“What have the Sentionauts in Arboria been working on these past ten years, aside from creating you? Is there a reason they’ve waited until now to come find me?” 

“The Sentionauts have been adding renovations to the facility, preserving old specimens and data, following otherwise standard procedures, and activating in-place backup systems. You may find yourself impressed with the changes to the institute. The reason I’ve been sent to retrieve you now… is because that which will help you unlock your inner power, is finally strong enough to do so.” 

“I see. What is… that… which will unlock my inner power? A new machine?” 

“In a way, yes. You will see for yourself soon. We are almost home.”

“I have another question.” 

“Yes?” 

“Will you and the others leave Sky alone? You won’t punish them for leaving Arboria?”

“‘Sky’... is that what you’ve named the rouge Sentionaut that accompanies you?” 

“Yes. You won’t go after my friend, will you?” Elena asks more gravely. 

“No. I will only harm another Sentionaut if it acts directly against Arboria’s interests.” 

“Okay, good. Thank you.” 

Elena looks away, thinking. 

“I should also say that… I’m sorry. It wasn’t right of me to attack you before learning who you are. You were just following your instructions. I was scared and reacted violently. I’d like to be better than that.”

“Don’t worry. You likely suffer from post traumatic stress disorder due to your childhood experiences. I am unoffended by your initial gut reaction to my presence. I appreciate your thoughtful reflection upon your actions. It is a good trait.” 

“That’s good. Hopefully things will continue to change for the better.” Elena says optimistically. 

The Übernaut nods in a polite way before turning its attention back towards where it's flying to. Elena sighs and looks ahead as well. She can see something become visible on the horizon. A dome of light among the stark darkness of the surrounding wilderness takes form. The dome glows with a faint blue-green hue. Triangular glass panes that make up the structure come into focus as Elena and the Übernaut fly closer to the building. Elena gulps nervously and squeezes the Übernaut tighter. 

“Let us descend.” The Übernaut says. 

The Übernaut slows down to a stop as it and Elena reach the vicinity of the Arboria institute. The facility’s giant greenhouse dome radiates an even more unnerving aura than it did in Elena’s faint memories. No exterior lights appear active. No marker is visible to indicate a main entrance. The outdoor plants have overtaken the sides of the building and appear like black veins growing over the dome’s foggy glass. The once proudly acclaimed “award winning gardens” now appear as a ghostly relic. 

The Übernaut gracefully floats down from the sky to touch the earth with it’s two-toed foot. It holds Elena protectively in its arms before setting her down onto the grass. Elena wobbles, slightly dizzy from flying, before regaining her balance. She looks up at the Arboria building standing before her and feels a chill run over her skin. In the parking lot beside the facility's old entrance, Elena notices the relic of a single car, a dark grey Lotus Esprit S3. The Übernaut swiftly takes Elena’s hand and leads her towards a large concrete platform sticking out from the ground. A sealed vent entrance sits in the middle of the platform. The metal vent appears to be the only man-made structure free from plant overgrowth. On the vent door, a large symbol is boldly painted. Two triangles form a diamond shape. One triangle is black and the other is chrome-silver. Within the two triangles, another triangle is set in each center. The image is reminiscent of the “Yin and Yang” dualism symbol. Growing conscious of the potential meaning to the new Arboria logo, Elena is intrigued to finally notice the same dual triangle symbol printed on the Übernaut’s chest armor. 

The Übernaut raises its hand towards the vent door. The gauntlet hums with exertion as the Übernaut uses its psychic ability to open the sealed passageway. Within moments, the door detaches and slides aside. Elena and the Übernaut peer down into the gaping black tunnel now revealed to them. Wind swirls in and out of the vent, creating echoing moans. Before Elena can question the legitimacy of this entrance, red lights begin to buzz to life. The lights guide a clear path down, deep into the dark void. 

“There are no… stairs? No elevators?” Elena asks the Übernaut nervously. 

“Those are unnecessary. I can simply carry you down.” The Übernaut informs. 

Elena sighs before nodding and extending her arms out to the Übernaut. Without hesitation, the Übernaut scoops her up and steps into the hole. They freefall together for a few seconds before the Übernaut begins levitating. It raises it’s gauntlet and seals the vent entrance back up above them. Bathed in red light, the two float down deep into the lower levels of the Arboria Institute. 

Elena can feel herself growing sleepy again as she and the Übernaut slowly drift down the long dimly lit tunnel. The sensation of floating through air is similar to that of floating through water and it lulls Elena into closing her eyes. The Übernaut calmly strokes Elena’s head to encourage her resting. Elena tiredly exhales, and with her breath, her consciousness leaves her. 

“Elena, wake up. We’ve arrived.” 

Elena’s eyes blink open. She’s greeted by the Übernaut’s large helmet tilting down close to her face. She can see her own reflection curiously staring back at her from the glossy red visor. The Übernaut firmly holds Elena to its chest as it walks. The creature’s armored boots clang rhythmically against the metal floor. Elena realizes that she and the Übernaut have reached solid ground and are no longer levitating. She looks ahead to see where the Übernaut is bringing her towards. Illuminated by the tunnel’s red lights, Elena spots the outline of a large door.

“Was this entrance always here?” Elena asks, confused. 

“This passage used to be the main airway for ventilation. We converted it into the new entrance once we allowed all other entrances to rust shut.” 

“I guess that’s one way to discourage trespassers.” Elena muses. 

“Very few people have managed to break into the greenhouse. Those who have only ever made it as far as the maintenance room.”

“Did you kill them?” 

“The other Sentionauts have utilized viable human remains in my creation, so naturally yes.” 

“... How many people have been murdered and turned into Sentionauts or mutants?” 

“Only enough.” 

With that, the Übernaut reaches the door and sets Elena down. Pointing an elongated finger, the Übernaut types a sequence into the door’s keypad of identical glowing yellow buttons. Each button emits a slightly different “ting” sound before the machinery behind the door starts to rumble. The door hisses open and white light floods the space inside the tunnel. 

Elena is confronted by a bright hallway similar in design to those from her childhood memory. The walls are plain and reflective while the floor is a matte orange. The hallway extends for as far as she can see and goes off in many directions. This labyrinth, Elena knows, is one of dozens layered inside the Arboria facility. She understands that, quite possibly, she is about to enter the lowest level of the institute. 

“After you.” The Übernaut says, gesturing for Elena to walk past the threshold. 

Elena steps through the door and the Übernaut follows shortly after. The door hisses shut behind them. They begin walking down the hallway. The Übernaut bends forward slightly so that it’s helmet doesn't scrape against the ceiling as it walks. Elena looks cautiously about her surroundings. 

“Übernaut… Are we on the bottom floor?”

“Yes. This is the first time you’re seeing the renovated basement level of Arboria.” 

“Is there nothing below us? Just earth?” 

“There is a large incinerator for waste material beneath us. Aside from that, there is nothing.” 

“I see. So… where are the other Sentionauts?” Elena asks, looking around the empty hallways. 

“They are waiting for you in the central chamber. Follow me, Elena.” 

The Übernaut begins to walk faster, forcing Elena to run in order to keep up. 

“Hey wait up! I don’t want to get lost!” 

The Übernaut spins around and aims its gauntlet-hand at Elena. She freezes, initially startled, but relaxes once she finds herself being gently lifted off of the ground. The Übernaut psychically pulls Elena along, keeping her close as it travels down several hallways. After a few minutes, they finally reach a distinguished door. 

The dual triangle symbol printed on the black chamber door is illuminated by a border of yellow light. A single yellow button glows on a panel built into the wall next to the door. The Übernaut presses the button and the door slowly rolls open. The room behind it is at last revealed to Elena. 

The central chamber is a massive space, very unlike the facility’s claustrophobic hallways with their low ceilings and rounded corners. The chamber, while still a reflective white color, is tall and circular in structure. There is more than enough space for two Sentionauts to stand on top of one another and still move around. Instead of multiple square light panels, there is one singular round panel in the middle of the ceiling. Across from the entrance door, a large window into another room reveals a separate chamber. The walls of the second chamber are shiny and black. In the center of this room, Elena is unnerved to see a glowing crystal triangular prism. Unmistakably, this giant prism is the one that suppressed Elena’s power when she was young. 

“Oh…” Elena murmurs aloud. 

“Don’t worry. The Prism is not currently in its ‘suppression mode.’ It cannot cause you seizures or pain unless we dial it up.” The Übernaut states. 

“I guess that’s a good thing.” Elena reasons. 

The two step fully into the central chamber. Elena is now able to see two regular Sentionauts, nearly identical to Sky, standing in front of small computer screens and typing sequences into adjacent keypads. The two Sentionauts notice Elena and the Übernaut enter the room and turn to greet them. Elena, somewhat dumbfounded, waves at them naively. The Sentionauts, in sync, tilt their heads in confusion. They look at each other quizzically before turning back to Elena and returning her wave. 

Elena feels someone tap her shoulder. Expecting to see the Übernaut, Elena is surprised to turn around and face yet another new variant of Sentionaut. This creature, while wearing a similar helmet and uniform to the other Arboria caretakers, is much smaller in stature. The femininely shaped figure is clothed in a white space-suit rather than red or black. The only colorful highlights to the outfit are the red accented seams and the red medical cross printed on the helmet’s visor. 

“I am the Sentionurse,” The creature announces using an uncanny computerized voice audio, “I am delighted to finally meet you, Elena.” 

“Oh!” Elena squeaks, somewhat frightened but also charmed by the unfamiliar creature. “It’s… nice to meet you… as well.” 

“It is so wonderful that you’ve returned to us! I am eager to help support you through your journey,” The Sentionurse purrs as it hands Elena a small cup of water, “Please, drink this. Avoid dehydration. Gather your strength.” 

Elena accepts the cup and drinks the water after cautiously sniffing it. 

“Thank you,” Elena says, tentatively handing the cup back to the Sentionurse. 

“You’re very welcome.” The nurse hums, taking the cup and twirling it over their finger. 

“Umm… Sentionurse, Do you know more details about the procedure I must go through? I’m just not sure how I’m supposed to unlock my power in such a short amount of time.” Elena questions. 

“Don’t worry! You will not need to fret over anything during this process. We Sentionauts exist to take care of everything for you.” The Sentionurse says cheerfully. 

“Okay. How soon can we begin? Sooner than later, I’d like to get back to my friends and make sure they aren’t worried about me.” Elena says, attempting to emphasize her concerns. 

“The duration of the procedure is all dependent on you, Elena. Would you like to begin the process now?” The nurse asks. 

Elena looks at the four various Sentionauts. Although expressionless, their eagerness is plain to see as they all crowd around her. Elena hums, considering her situation. She slowly nods and softly smiles at the Sentionurse. 

“Yes, I’d like to begin.” Elena says calmly. 

“Wonderful!” The nurse praises. 

The Sentionurse energetically skips over to a control panel built into the curved chamber wall. Next to this control panel, Elena spies three elevated vats of dark liquid as well as a huge cylinder-shaped tank. The tank is fixed to the floor and ceiling through two machines on the top and bottom of it. The tank itself is clear, but the teal liquid inside is thick and murky. Faint light from within the machinery indicates that something may be situated inside of the tank. 

Elena is struck by a sudden wave of anxiety. She greatly hopes that the Sentionauts do not intend for her to go inside of the ominous machine. Strangely, Elena finds herself feeling a strong pull to know what exactly the shadow is that floats within the murky fluid of the tank. 

If I can reach perpetual happiness through unlocking my power… maybe somehow, I could communicate with my parents even though they are dead. I might finally be able to meet my mother. Elena, mystified, wonders to herself. 

“Run program: Dormancy-Reversal.” The Sentionurse states clinically. 

The machinery surrounding the large tank roars to life. Additional lights flicker on and bubbles begin to stir from within the liquid. The overhead light of the large room switches from day-mode white to sinister red. Thick fog enters the chamber through vents hidden around the room. Elena, growing inquisitive, approaches the tank. Her heart pounds loudly as she nervously waits for answers. More lights from the tank’s machinery turn on and reveal the shape of something moving around within the teal fluid. Elena gasps. The shadow appears to be human-shaped, but dozens of tubes or tendrils are protruding from it’s back, navel, head, and mouth. The shadow is curled into a fetal position. One of the tendrils appears like a long serpentine tail curling outwards. The shadow’s tendrils twitch and wriggle while the central body remains relatively still. 

“What… what is this?” Elena stutters. 

The Sentionurse twirls on their heels and excitedly calls to Elena. 

“That which will unlock your full power! The Vessel of The Eye of The God!” 

Elena winces at the strange statement. When she looks back at the shadow again, she sees that the shape is now facing her. Confused and distressed, Elena reaches out to touch the tank in order to try and discern what exactly floats inside of it. Elena’s heart freezes the moment her fingertips make contact with the ice cold glass. 

“...Elena?” A painfully familiar voice whispers, cutting deep into Elena’s mind. 

The pale hand of the hidden figure within the tank presses against the glass where Elena’s hand is placed. Elena retracts her hand and screams before falling backwards in terror. She scrambles to her feet and runs from the room in hysterics. The Sentionauts make no effort to pursue Elena as she flees. Their attention is focused solely on the tank while the teal fluid is drained from it. 

Elena, overcome with sickness and dread, races desperately through the red-lit hallways searching for any doors or vents to escape through. She can barely contain her breathless panicked wails as every hallway she travels down leads to another empty room. 

The Sentionauts gather around the now-open tank as Barry Nyle, having shed the tendrils and tubes connecting himself to the machinery, crawls out of the tank and onto the wet floor. He takes several deep breaths, hungrily inhaling Elena’s scent still hanging in the air. He closes his blackened eyes and moans blissfully. His grey slime-coated corpse skin twitches with life as dark veins pump black blood throughout his scarred body. The scar on his temple, the one from the injury that killed him, is an especially gruesome shade of purple. The wound-like slits on his forehead, palms, back, tailbone, and navel all seep watery fluid as Barry’s body begins to writhe. He coughs violently before vomiting out a small puddle of thick black ooze. 

The Sentionauts quickly surround their master and begin attending to him. They gently stand Dr. Nyle upright and pull clumps of viscera and slime off of his skin. They begin lovingly dressing Barry in an armored leather suit and assemble his breathing apparatus. The Sentionurse slides a clear tube deep into one of Barry’s nostrils and connects it to a plug on his backpack-like breathing device. The Übernaut gently takes Barry’s left hand and meticulously attaches a gauntlet, similar to it’s own, over Barry’s leather glove. One of the two standard red Sentionauts, having left to go retrieve something, returns to Barry with a metal case in its arms. It opens the case to display a curved chrome dagger. Sensuously, Barry reaches out and grasps The Devil’s Teardrop, taking it firmly into his hand. Lastly, the Übernaut presents to Barry a black Sentionaut-like helmet with a clear visor and an attachment resembling a gas mask. Barry nods and the Übernaut places the helmet over Its master’s head. The interior of the helmet glows yellow, illuminating Barry's eyes and changing their color to appear as an acidic green. 

Barry waves for the Sentionauts to step away from him. He takes a few steady breaths.The air filter in his helmet causes the sound of his breathing to distort into that of warbled monstrous hissing. Satisfied, Barry activates the psychic power within his gauntlet. The device hums to life and Barry begins to levitate. His deformed eyes alight with excitement as he, followed by the four Sentionauts, depart from the central chamber. Elena’s name oozes off of Barry’s lips as he calls out playfully for her. 

“Elenaaaa…. Elenaaaaaaa…” 

Elena can hear Barry’s distorted voice echoing after her. Her heart beats with a ferocity as if it were about to explode from her profoundly intense panic. Her body shudders as every molecule within her is scrambling to disperse and run away. Her eyes sting as ceaselessly falling tears drain the moisture from them. Beyond exhausted, Elena falls to her knees. 

He died… this can’t be real… It can’t really be Barry… I killed him… Elena thinks, struggling to rationalize the situation. I killed him! 

Elena remembers standing before Barry in a field ten years ago. She had fallen asleep in a patch of soft grass after escaping the Arboria facility and presuming that her obsessive doctor wouldn’t catch up to her so soon. To her dismay, he had. Barry had stood over her, presumably for a long time, and watched her sleep peacefully in the moonlight. He had waited until Elena awoke and begun walking away before trying to coax her back into his arms. Elena had never before seen Barry without his appliances. He looked inhuman as he stood before her, black-eyed, clad in leather with no hair, and holding a bloody dagger at his side. Elena backed away from him. She could feel his desperate need burning her skin. He would take her back to her room and never release her. He’d suffocate her with his body. He’d melt her brain until she followed his every command. He would devour her. The grass under Elena’s feet felt so soft and so precious as it ticked her toes. The air was cold and crisp and it filled her lungs with energy. The night sky was more beautiful than anything Elena had ever seen before. All these sensations and sights would be extinguished the instant Barry takes hold of her. Having spent so many years only seeing the natural world through her father’s aging eyes, Elena was not ready to let her one chance at freedom go. Not for Barry, who only hours ago took the life of her father. 

Barry Nyle begged for Elena to embrace him. He knew that the world he had meticulously built to control her was crumbling apart at the seams. He knew that the illusion of grand power that he had projected was revealing itself to Elena as false. Now that she's had a taste of freedom, Barry knew that Elena would always resist him. Still, he would never stop. Never. Elena would succumb to him. 

Elena could’ve killed Barry right at this moment. She could’ve imploded his skull within seconds of seeing him, but she did not. She did not want to kill the only person who ever held her as she cried when she was small. She did not want to kill the only person who understood anything about her existence or her family. She did not want to believe that Barry was exactly as perverse and twisted as he appeared before her now. 

Barry, unashamedly terrifying in his true form, nearly weeped for Elena to come to him. Elena continued to back away. When Barry continued to step closer, she held his feet in place with her power. Barry, despairing, grew angry. He lunged for her and fell. Elena, suddenly losing her remorse and fear, replaced it with rage over her father’s murder. She psychically guided Barry’s skull against a nearby rock, the force of the impact cracking it. At that moment, Dr. Nyle was killed and Elena was free. 

So how can he be alive now!? Elena wonders, her mind racing. He struck the rock hard enough. I felt him die. As much as I didn’t want to kill Barry… I wanted to kill him a thousand times more! Fifteen months before I escaped his hold… he revealed his true self to me. 

~~~

I celebrated my fifteenth birthday by spending the miserable day in complete isolation. I sat in the corner of my room and faced the wall, unwilling to eat or even acknowledge nurse Margo when she came into the room to feed me. After roughing me up and later cleaning up the mess, Margo left me alone. Sluggishly, I crawled onto my bed. I wiped the tears from my cheeks, and wrapped my bruised arms around myself. I closed my eyes in an attempt to fall asleep and escape reality to no avail. My troubled mind could not stop replaying the stressful events of yesterday. 

Nurse Margo’s increasingly frequent abuse had become especially awful upon realizing My birthday was tomorrow. All I had wanted for a gift was a visit from my father. I had asked for nothing else. Barry hadn’t been around for a week or so, perhaps taking a vacation, so he was not present to advocate for my needs as he normally would have. Margo took advantage of this opportunity to taunt me with the concept of never seeing my father again. This sent me over the edge. Because of The Prism’s suppression field, I could not psychically attack Margo. Instead, I twisted Margo’s ankle with a blunt kick from my leg and then I attempted to leave the room while she was down. Margo was a beast of a woman and despite my valiant escape attempt, she beat me senseless. Of course, Margo being spiteful, I did not get to see my father on my birthday. It’s likely that I wouldn’t have been allowed to anyways, though, regardless of Margo’s apathy. 

Presently, as I reflected upon my circumstances, I shifted my attention to the vertical wall of four embedded televisions across from my bed. The Arboria logo spun in its perpetual circle on the dreery blue-tinted screens. As I started to doze off, I was finally able to rid myself of the intrusive thoughts from yesterday. I released the tension in my body and felt the tender bruises on my arms grow numb. Abruptly, I was startled back awake by the sound of the door to my room opening. I quickly sat upright to see Barry Nyle enter through the doorway.

My lips trembled and my eyes filled up with fresh tears as the sharp pain of betrayal flooded inside my chest.

“Where were you?” I cried, hoarsely. 

“Elena… I'm so sorry I missed your birthday. What happened?” Barry asked.

“I… hurt Margo again. And I’m sorry that I did, but… she wouldn’t let me see my father! It was my only birthday wish! It’s not fair!” I weeped. 

“I know, Elena. You’re right… it’s not fair. I’m sorry that I wasn’t there to intervene.” He whispered, nodding slowly. 

“Why did you go away for so long?” 

“I had to… think about something… very carefully… for a long time.” 

“Okay? I’m just really confused. Am I being punished? Why hasn’t my father visited me? It's been two years since I’ve seen him. Is he okay?” I asked, desperately. 

“Dr. Arboria is doing well, don’t worry. He’s just been away. He’s very busy working on important things.” Barry assured. 

I looked down at my feet miserably. Guilt crept over me for lashing out at Barry and for demanding so much attention. I had been taught from an early age that I must learn patience and compliance before any reward was to be given to me. I swallowed my aggression and let my vulnerable side lead. 

“I miss my father so much. I missed you too, Barry. I feel like you and I… something’s changed. You’re… distant… now. I know I’ve hurt a lot of nurses, and I feel really terrible about that… but I would never hurt you! I don’t want to hurt anyone.” I sniffled, still unable to look my doctor in the eye. 

“Oh Elena,” Barry purred as he stepped closer, “You’re too sweet. This cruel world would just… eat you up. I promise… I’m still here to take care of you. I always will be.” 

Barry sat himself down beside me on my bed and began comfortingly stroking my hair and back. His hands were warm and gentle and he smelled like expensive clothes and sterile sanitizer. I leaned against Barry’s shoulder as a few more sobs escaped me.

“Shhh. Shhh. Sweet Elena, it’s alright.” Barry cooed. “Hey? Just for tonight… I’ve turned The Prism down to a lower setting. I hope that it helps keep away your headaches.” 

“Oh? Thank you, Barry! I really appreciate that. Now that you mention it… my head does feel a bit better.” I admitted. 

“That's very good to hear.” Barry said kindly. 

He took hold of one of my arms to examine the bruises Nurse Margo had left there. Barry’s lip twitched in anger and arousal at the sight of my bloodied flesh. He peered down at my face and carefully wiped a tear away from my eye with his thumb. I smiled vaguely through my exhaustion and nuzzled further against him. 

I noted that Barry’s eyes had always looked strange even when I was really little. His doll-like hairline and lack of eyelashes struck me as odd but not uncanny. The pupils of Barry’s eyes never once dilated, at least not that I'd ever seen. The whites and irises were so bright and vivid they almost looked like a painted plastic mural. When Barry would look at me, I felt as if he were like a reptile looking through the bars of a zoo cage that separates a person from a dangerous wild animal. Something that seemed dormant but was always present began to permeate within my mind. 

It was becoming clear to Barry that he believed I had reached reproductive maturity. I had only been menstruating for two years, but I couldn’t deny that my body was changing physically as well. With my monthly blood came a heavier chest and hips that felt foreign and unwanted. I yearned for the lightweight androgynous child’s body that I had possessed up until this point. My hair was no longer being cut into bangs and it’s length had grown feminine and unruly. I understood that Barry felt I now deeply resembled my mother physically. Even though I was still a child at the age of fifteen, to him, I had become alluring and desirable. I could feel his gaze on me shift from pseudo-parental into something darkly sinister. A chill ran over my skin the longer I felt him look at me. 

Barry closed his eyes and pressed his face into my hair, inhaling deeply. He sighed in pleasure, intoxicated by the scent of me. He pulled me closer to him, still performing gestures in the guise of a platonic embrace. 

“Although I was away from you today… I’ve brought you a special birthday present.” Barry murmured teasingly. 

“Really?” I asked, attempting to downplay my sudden intrigue.

“Yes.” Barry said, reaching into the pocket of his jacket. “Happy birthday, Elena.” 

From Barry’s pocket, he pulled out a round object wrapped in a white cloth. He nodded for me to unwrap it as it laid flat in the palm of his hand. I carefully unfolded the cloth to find a strange orange orb underneath. The texture of the object was porous and leathery. A small nub sprouted from the top of it. 

“Is… is this a real fruit?! Like the ones I’ve seen on TV?!” I gasped. 

“Mmm Hmm. It is. It’s a blood orange.” Barry laughed. 

“But… I’m not allowed to eat anything from the outside world.” I stuttered. 

“I know. That’s why this… is a special treat.” Barry smirked, beginning to peel the skin off of the orange. He removed a wedge of the red interior flesh and brought it to rest against my lips. 

The fruit smelled fragrant and sweet, unlike anything my senses had ever experienced before. The orange’s flesh appeared like raw animal meat despite my education that all fruit came from plants. I could feel my mouth watering as the primal desire to eat overwhelmed me. I hesitated and looked to my doctor for approval. Barry’s half-lidded eyes were fixated on me. His lips parted and he nodded encouragingly. I opened my mouth and took the bite. Barry’s fingers lingered on my lips as the orange’s flesh gave in to my teeth and it’s juices filled my mouth. My eyes began to water as I slowly chewed it into pulp. It was the most absurdly delicious thing I had ever tasted. 

Barry wiped away droplets of the orange’s red blood that seeped from the corners of my mouth. He then retrieved another wedge of flesh from the fruit and ate one himself. 

“See? It’s good isn't it?” Barry whispered, pulling out one more wedge and feeding it to me. 

This time, I gratefully accepted the fruit bite without acknowledging the way his fingertips sensuously lingered. I became so lost in the new experience that I failed to notice Barry had set down the fruit and turned his sole attention to caressing my face. 

“Elena… you know that you’re very unwell, don’t you?” Barry asked breathlessly. 

“Huh?” I said, swallowing my bite and flinching from abrupt guilt. “I… I’m sorry! I’m trying to be better.” 

“You will be. Oh… you’ll be so good. The happiness you and I both seek… is now within our grasp.” Barry encouraged, tilting my chin upwards to meet his eyes. 

“R-really?” I asked, completely confused by the sudden change in topic. 

“Yes, Elena. It’s time. You’re ready.” 

“Ready for what?”

“Everything.” Barry murmured, his smile fading and his expression growing serious. 

Barry took my face in his hands. One hand left my face and traveled down to my waist. My body went stiff and my chest started to hurt. I searched Barry’s eyes in bewilderment and fear over what was taking place. 

“Barry? I don’t understand…” 

“You’re very… sick… and I’m the only one who can help you get better.” Barry simpered, biting his lip. “If you allow me to… help you… I’ll bring you more gifts from the outside world. Even when it’s not your birthday. If you’re obedient… and you do as I say… you can have anything you want.” 

“You’ll… let me see my father again?” I asked, tears falling from my eyes. 

“Yes. But not yet. You need to do this for me first, okay?” Barry asked, bringing his mouth close against my ear. 

“Do… what? Please… ” I questioned, already feeling a knowing dread creep up from my stomach. 

Barry’s hand moved lower and began tracing up my thigh. I attempted to wriggle away from my doctor’s grip but he feverishly pulled me back onto his lap. He moved his gaunt face against the side of my neck and trailed his lips against my shoulder. 

“Barry stop! I don’t understand what you want from me!” I whimpered. 

“You will. This… will become natural for you. Giving yourself over to me completely… is the only way for you to become your true self. I promise it won’t hurt after a little while.” Barry growled dreamily, as if he were in a trance. 

“Please stop! You're really scaring me! I don't like this!” I squealed as his fingernails dug into the skin of my thigh. My hands pushed against his shoulders to try and shove him away but he was too physically strong to budge. 

“Shhh! Shhh. Elena… it's okay! You'll start to like this after a few times. Just relax. Open yourself to me. Let me inside you. I can make all of our pain go away!” Barry snarled, attempting to pry my legs open. 

I could feel my already irrefutably damaged heart breaking further at Barry’s fundamental betrayal of trust. My racing mind felt as if it were sinking further back into the darkest corners of my body, attempting to evacuate it. A coldness crept through me despite my skin practically burning with painful arousal. I began to sob louder. Barry’s body overpowered mine and it became pointless to try and rationalize whatever horrible fantasy of his I was being subjected to. Before my doctor’s prying fingers could reach past my underwear, my eyes rolled back into my head. I let out a cry of anguish as my mind sent out a violent psychic impulse that pushed Barry off of me and knocked him to the ground. Before Barry could regain his footing and come after me again, I used my power to drag him out of the room by the collar of his coat and throw him into the hallway. 

“Stay away from me. I’m never talking to you again.” I hissed, weeping. 

“Elena! Don’t you dare-” Barry seethed, rearing up to come forwards again. 

“The next time you try to touch me… I’ll kill you.” I warned. 

I slammed the door closed before Dr. Nyle could say another word. 

For the next fifteen months, I fortified my mind and body. I accepted every cruel punishment without saying a word and eventually stopped making eye contact with anyone at all. I moved from my bedroom, to the bathroom, to the therapy room, and back to my bedroom like a machine set to its course. Margo would escort me everywhere. She’d poke me and pinch me and I’d do nothing in response. She enjoyed it at first but quickly seemed to grow bored of it. Barry turned a blind eye to Margo’s abuse seemingly just to test if I still valued his protection. I did not. Barry was no longer my protector. His touch was the furthest thing from safe. 

Barry had dialed up the suppressant power of The Prism drastically. I experienced near constant fatigue and headaches. I’d suffer from seizures whenever trying to use my powers. During my increasingly frequent therapy sessions with Dr. Nyle, he would use every tactic he could think of to try and elicit an emotional response from me. At first, he threatened me with the concept of my father rejecting me. Next, he’d assure me that my illnesses were getting worse and that if I didn’t comply with his treatment I’d surely die. Later, he’d bribe me with the assurance that if I “opened my mind” to him that he’d let me see my father again. Lastly, he pleaded for forgiveness. He weeped that he was sorry and that he wouldn’t try to harm me again. I almost gave in that time. I almost made eye contact and let him see that I was crying too. I was wise to his true nature, though. He couldn’t fool me anymore. 

Ultimately, Barry was unable to break my resolve, and this drove him further into the depths of his madness. I could feel the weight of his perverse sickness pushing down on my mind each passing day. I never caved into the pressure because I was confident that Barry was still too afraid to ever try and enter my room again. 

Barry’s only breakthrough was when, four hundred and sixty seven days into our battle of wills, he gifted me a photocopied picture of my mother. 

~~~

Now, presently, Elena leans herself against a wall in one the Arboria facility’s many complex hallways. Panic stricken, she coughs up clear bile and tries to steady herself with shaking hands. The reflection of her own mortified face staring back at her from the glossy white hallway wall stirs the self preservation instincts inside of her. Elena pulls herself to her feet all the while hearing the echoes of reanimated Barry Nyle calling to her. She drags herself onwards until she reaches what, at first glance, appears to be a dead end. Looking farther around the corner, Elena discovers that an open door is waiting for her. She quickly enters the room and presses a yellow button on the wall that shuts the door behind her. For a brief moment, Elena regains her breath. 

I don’t need to keep running from him. I’ll make my stand here! When Barry comes through this door… I’ll crush his skull like it’s nothing! Elena assures herself. I can feel that the Sentionauts have dialed up The Prism, but I’m stronger than that thing now! I’ll collapse this whole fucking building on itself! 

Elena turns to face the opposite end of the small room she’s hiding in. She is unnerved to see a row of small cylinder-shaped tanks against the far wall. Each tank is illuminated by a warm yellow light and within the stagnant fluid a murky shape is visible. Creeping closer, Elena sees that the murky shapes are in fact the severed heads of mutant experiments floating eerily in each tank. The mutants scarcely human faces are all twisted in permanent displays of torment. When Elena’s eyes land on the tank farthest to the right, her blood freezes. 

Floating inside the final tank in the rightmost corner of the room, is Dr. Mercurio Arboria’s preserved severed head. The face of Elena’s dead father stares back at her with a solemn frown and miserable vacant eyes. 

Elena doubles over. She claws at her stomach in unbearable agony while unconsciously letting her knees slam onto the hard tile floor. With eyes bulging like a terrified animal before it’s slaughter, Elena   
releases a single gut-churning sob. One by one, each of the formaldehyde-filled tanks lining the far wall explode in violent bursts. Soon, the small room is coated with shards of glass and wet chunks of meat. 

Elena, now silent, curls herself into a shivering ball of fury. Her hair covers her face and she wraps her arms around herself protectively. Every last bit of her fighting energy is pulled into a grief-filled void. Hardly a breath escapes her as she quietly mourns her father’s demise with fresh pain. 

A whirring hum grows louder and louder from behind Elena. She hears the room’s door blast off of its axis but she does not turn around to look or even flinch at the loud sound. Elena remains deathly still as the towering Übernaut glides up behind her. The creature pauses and Elena thinks that within this brief moment of inaction she will turn around and unleash a violence so raw and unearthly that it disintegrates the Übernaut where it stands. Instead, Elena feels cold metal suddenly clamp around her neck. 

“This is your suppression collar.” The Übernaut states. “It will prevent you from using your power at all while you are within range of The Prism. Only your doctor has the authority to remove it.” 

The Übernaut steps away from Elena and exits the room without another word. Elena sinks completely to the floor, cowering. She hears her doctor’s distorted breathing as he levitates down the hallway, scraping The Devil’s Teardrop along the wall, and turns the corner to enter the room. 

Dr. Barry Nyle, his gauntlet-hand raised, faces Elena. His green-lit eyes sparkle with sheer delight. 

“Oh, Elena… I found you.” Barry taunts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lots of Trauma in this chapter :’(


	6. Memories

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: sexual assault and psychological torture

(( CHAPTER FIVE: Memories ))

Elena’s eyes grow heavy as she nearly faints from shock. Clawing frantically at the glass-fragment coated floor, she drags herself over to the far corner of the room and pushes her body protectively against the wall. Her eyes remain locked onto the floor as she strains to avoid the sight of Barry Nyle entering the room. Unable to accept what she is experiencing, she squeezes her eyes shut and turns away from her terrifying undead doctor. Elena chokes out a sob as the now tensed muscles in her neck strain against the squeeze of her suppressant collar. The device sends a concentrated pulse from The Prism’s suppression field directly into Elena’s body, making her both unable to use her powers as well as extremely physically exhausted. With her back to Dr. Nyle, Elena watches through foggy vision her own tears splash against her hands as they cover her folded knees. She doesn't dare look up to the glossy ceramic wall, knowing well that she will see Barry looming behind her in the reflection. 

Barry descends and delicately steps down onto the floor. His boots clink loudly as they make contact with the hard tile. Taking a prolonged breath, Barry exhales with a soft chuckle. He strokes the base of The Devil’s Teardrop with his thumb as he holds it in his hand. He begins stepping closer to Elena. With each clinking step Barry takes, Elena shudders. Barry doesn't pause until, finally, he is standing over Elena’s cowering form. 

“Elenaaaa… you can't hide yourself from me anymore. Awe. Shhh. There’s no need to cry.” Barry purrs in his electronified voice. 

Elena cries louder at Barry’s words.

“It’s exhilarating to see you so… emotional. So… unrestrained. Have I finally broken down your resolve... or… maybe it is the outside world that has wounded you so gravely? Oh… my poor sick girl… you look even more beautiful than I remember. I've missed you so, so much.” Barry hums, reaching down to caress the side of Elena’s neck. 

Elena, enraged and terrified, swats Barry’s hand away from her. She turns around, snarling, and throws a solid punch at her tormentor. Her fist strikes Barry in the stomach. Elena recoils as the metal armor of her doctor’s monstrous suit scrapes off the skin from her knuckles. She groans and clutches her hand protectively while returning to her cowering position. 

“Tsk tsk. There’s no need for that, Elena. It won't do you any good.” Dr. Nyle scolds.

“Stop this!” Elena hisses.

“Stop? I can't stop. Spending so long apart from you was incredibly painful.” Dr. Nyle laments. 

“P-please… please go away!” Elena stammers, beating her head against the wall.

“No, Elena. I won't go away. Ever since you were born I’ve been your shadow. We are inseparable. And you... still need to find your inner self. You need to unlock the rest of your power. The only way you can do that... is to let me help you.” 

“You’re dead! You’re just a ghost! I killed you!” Elena cries in disbelief.

“Yes, you did, but… here I am.” Barry sneers. “I'm grateful that you killed me, Elena. If you had not… I’d have never been able to transform into what I was meant to become. I now have the means to attain that which was previously… unattainable.”

“Please, please kill me. I can't take this anymore!” Elena weeps, her shoulders slumping. 

“I have no intention of ever setting you free. You're mine. And you're going to stay here with me forever. You’ll… take… everything… I give you.” Barry says slowly, savoring the moment’s horrific intensity. 

“I just want to die…” Elena moans helplessly.

“Oh Elenaaaaaa, you know you can't.” Barry murmurs, crouching down to Elena’s level. 

“Get away!!” Elena shrieks, her exhausted body shaking uncontrollably. 

Barry’s arms wrap around Elena in one fluid motion. He presses the edge of The Devil’s Teardrop against her stomach as he embraces her. 

“Shhhh. It’s okay.” Barry whispers through his helmet into Elena’s ear.

“No! No it’s not!” Elena wails, swinging her fists back and striking Barry’s ribs and arms. 

Barry absorbs Elena’s weakened blows easily. Smiling, he coils around Elena more tightly. He eagerly presses the front of his body into her back.

“Elena… sweet Elena… be calm. You cannot yet comprehend the beauty of this moment. Our reunion isn’t a cause for misery. You… and I… need each other to be whole. Our merging will bring us both incomprehensible serenity. Breathe, Elena. It’s all okay now.” Barry whispers as his gauntlet-hand strokes the side of Elena’s face. 

Elena resists Barry’s hold but finds herself powerless to escape from it. She whimpers and looks up to the ceiling, trying to mentally evade the trauma her physical body is enduring.

“Are you trying to dissociate? That… won’t be possible for you anymore… not unless I allow it. You’re going to stay right here, Elena. Body, mind, and spirit.” 

Barry’s hand trails lower past Elena’s face until it caresses the top of her left breast. Elena elicits a strangled gasp as Barry slowly drags his fingers downwards. His eyes flutter shut in delight at Elena’s helpless cry. He takes a sharp breath before moaning grotesquely. 

“I’ve waited so long for you to come back to me. I want to fuck you now… but… our bodies are not strong enough to handle that yet. I need time to acclimate my flesh. And you need time to recover from your stressful journey here. For now, love, just close your eyes and rest. You're exhausted. Let Arboria take care of you again.” Barry encourages soothingly. 

Elena’s senses sink inwards as she emotionally shuts down. Her brain and body can no longer battle against the mental and physical restraints immobilizing her. 

He has me now. Elena grimly realizes. Marie and Sky… I’ll never see them again. I’ll never see the night’s stars again… I’ll never… 

The Sentionurse briskly enters the room. The creature procures from it’s arsenal a syringe of potent tranquilizer. It leans down over Barry and plunges the needle deep into Elena’s arm. Before Elena can register what has happened, she instantly falls unconscious. 

When Elena awakens, her eyes quickly snap open in terror. Letting out shaking breaths, she pushes herself upright and scans her surroundings to find herself alone and laying on a circular bed in an unfamiliar room. The light panels on the ceiling are no longer red. Instead, cool white light illuminates every corner of the small space. Elena notices that her black clothing is now replaced by a white mesh bodysuit and a metal corset. The tight sheer fabric of the bodysuit hides nothing. Her breasts, her scars, everything is visible through a thin veil of white. The metal corset clamps around her rib cage and accentuates the curvature there. Carved into the center of the metal accessory is the image of an eye. 

Elena nervously reaches up to feel her neck. The suppression collar is still firmly locked around her throat. An IV sticks out from one of Elena’s wrists. Her eyes follow the length of the tube until she finds its source. An hourglass-shaped machine, sitting behind the bed, is supplying her with regenerative fluids. Elena reflexively pulls the IV out of her vein and tosses the needle away from herself. She flexes her fingers and realizes that her injured knuckles have been bandaged. Peeling the bandages off, Elena sees that her cuts have mostly healed. 

How long have I been sleeping? Elena wonders.

Elena cautiously stands up and discovers that her exhaustion has completely subsided. She takes several steady steps before quickly making her way to the recovery room’s windowless door.

I have to find a way out. I will see Marie and Sky again. I won’t let Barry destroy my mind. Elena thinks determinately. 

Knowing well that the door to her cage won’t open at her will, Elena simply rests her hand against it longingly while pondering her next move. To her surprise, the door chimes and immediately slides to the side, allowing Elena a view into another complex hallway maze. Her instinct is to charge through the opening, but she catches herself before stepping through the door’s threshold. She looks towards the ceiling where she knows hidden monitors are usually placed. Elena scowls. 

“Is this a test?” She asks aloud. 

A minute passes by. There is no response. 

Elena sighs and angrily steps through the doorway. She walks in a straight line down the disorientingly bright pathway. Her newfound energy propels her forwards as her once paralyzing fear and sorrow shifts into unbridled rage. Her hands curl into fists so tight that the cuts on her knuckles reopen. 

I can’t use my powers unless one of them takes off this collar. I’ll need to focus on physical attacks and defenses. I won’t let Barry lay a hand on me again. Elena assures herself. 

Turning a corner, Elena finds herself confronted by a narrow hallway full of human-sized aquariums. Each glass cell contains the body of a semi-living mutant. Elena’s eyes grow wide as her gaze darts around to each increasingly traumatic visual. To her immediate right, Elena witnesses the cadaver of a pale child squirming as tubes pump fluids into its mouth and navel. The mutant child’s eyes are open and facing upwards as if pleading to a higher power. It’s mangled body moves spastically like a worm crossing over hot pavement. 

Elena tastes iron creeping up from the back of her throat. The face of the mutant child in the cell has aspects that closely resemble Sky’s eerie features. The mutant’s milky eyes and veiny grey skin reflect the light and appear almost fully translucent. The child’s frail, malnourished limbs curl inward like a dead insect’s. Seeing something so small in such a great amount of pain causes Elena’s heart to crash into the pit of her stomach. 

A sound erupts from her left that startles Elena out of her horrified trance. Elena faces the sound to see an armless humanoid repeatedly smashing its skull against the glass wall. The mutant’s jaw hangs wide open, as if broken apart, while bearing all of it’s bloody jagged teeth. The pathetic creature moans and screams and gurgles as it violently searches for a way to escape its glass box and reach Elena. The stitched-up stumps of the mutant's shoulders thrust forward from the muscle memory of when it was a being that still had arms. 

Elena averts her eyes from the awful sight and looks down at her feet while quickly walking through the rest of the display hallway. Other creatures watch her and vocalize when she passes by, but Elena can’t bring herself to look back at them. Once she can no longer hear the gruesome cries of the tortured specimens behind her, Elena reluctantly looks up again. 

The Übernaut floats silently several feet in front of Elena. As she notices it standing there, the elite Sentionaut extends its hand to her. Elena’s eyes darken. 

“You tricked me.” Elena seethes. 

“Tricked you? I did no such thing. You want to know why you are what you are. You seek your inner power. I’ve brought you to the only place where you can discover these truths. The knowledge you seek… resides inside that room.” The Übernaut hisses, pointing its long finger towards the end of the hallway behind itself. 

A single open door lies just a short walk ahead of Elena. The soft light emitting from within the room beckons to her warmth-starved senses. Elena knows better than to trust her hopeful feelings, however. She also knows that behind her there is nothing she wishes to confront again. 

“I know he’s in there… waiting for me.” Elena says distantly. 

“Yes, he is. He has always been waiting for you. I am so eager to see you attain your inner power, Elena.” 

“Why? You must know... In this place… I’ll never have any real power. Barry just wants to control me. He wants to do things to my body. There’s no benefit to my existence here outside of his cruel pleasures.” 

“You’re wrong. There is much more to your purpose, you are simply ignorant to it. You… are like a caterpillar unwilling to cocoon and emerge as a butterfly.” 

Elena’s brow furrows in anger. 

“I’m going to kill Dr. Nyle. I’m going to kill you too.” Elena states coldly, striding past the Übernaut and making her way towards the door. 

The Übernaut psychically calls after Elena. 

“You’ve just now observed the first stage of a Sentionaut’s birth during your walk down the hallway. You know well that I… and my master… are already dead.” 

Elena is unwillingly reminded of the tortured mutant child resembling Sky. She winces and shoves the fresh mental imagery away. 

Entering the room with the false warm glow, Elena quickly realizes that the source of the warm pink light is in fact another single light panel in the middle of the dome-shaped ceiling. The octagonal room is decorated with two white S-shaped chairs and a large triangular mirror on the furthest wall from the door. The Sentionurse waits expectantly in between the two chairs. The creature politely nods upon Elena’s arrival. 

Standing menacingly at the end of the room, with his back turned to the door, is unmistakably Dr. Nyle. He faces the triangular mirror and watches Elena intently through it’s reflection. Although Dr. Nyle still wears his armored leather suit and breathing apparatus, Elena notices that his protective helmet is gone. His exposed skin appears even more sickly pale in the bright light of the large room. Elena sees the gnarly scar that starts from his temple and ends at the base of his skull. She feels a twinge of astonishment at Barry’s apparent immunity to fatal injury. 

Once seeing Elena step fully into the room, Dr. Nyle turns around to greet her. His black eyes glisten at the sight of her and his bruise-colored lips curl into a soft grin. 

“Hello Elena. Come and sit down. It’s time to resume our therapy sessions.” Barry taunts, stepping away from the wall and over to one of the chairs. He drags the tips of his gloved fingers over the shiny surface of the seat in an exaggerated way. 

Elena looks away from Dr. Nyle, attempting to harden herself against the terror his lust-filled gaze evokes within her. She slowly steps closer and sits herself down onto the chair across from the one Barry occupies. Elena holds her tongue, but the urge to snap and violently refuse Barry’s instructions is strong. Elena understands, however, that she must patiently wait out the situation and search for a weak point if she wants to make her escape. 

Barry smiles and sits down as well. He leans himself forwards in his seat like a gargoyle perched on the edge of a building. His marbled eyes lovingly soak in every inch of Elena’s exposed body. He takes a deep breath, unbothered by the breathing tube wedged inside his nostril. The strange wound-like slits on Barry’s forehead twitch as his facial muscles contort with pleasurable emotion. He bites his lip, enamored by Elena’s display of reluctant compliance. Her shame and fear only adds to the eroticism of Barry’s experience. 

“So… where did you and I leave off, Elena?”

Elena glares silently back at Barry. 

“Ah, I remember! Your unfortunate sickness. Poor thing. How are you today? Mmm? How are you feeling? Have you had any… headaches?” Barry teases playfully, the words dripping off of his tongue. 

Elena continues her contemptuous silence. 

“You… turned twenty-six just this last June. It’s so strange to have been apart from you for this long. How did it feel, living in the outside world? No restrictions… no guidance. Did you do anything special for your birthday?” Barry asks, letting his eyes wander over Elena’s form. 

“No.” Elena snarls.

“No? That’s a shame. Hmm. You’ve really grown into your body, haven’t you? I’m sure I’m not the only one who’s noticed. Where did the scars on your legs and arms come from, sweet Elena?” Barry asks, scarcely concealing his possessive jealousy at the suspicion of Elena experiencing any form of intimacy with others. 

“They came from me.” Elena, without hesitation, spits back. “You think I’d ever let anyone touch me... after what you put me through when I was a child? No. Never.”

“Oh? So... no one’s touched you. That lump of filth by the campfire… the night you left Arboria… he never fucked you?” 

“...Who?!” Elena asks, genuinely unsure of what Barry’s implying as she had not encountered any people by a campfire the night she escaped. 

“Nothing. Much less than nothing.” Barry says, glowing with relief. “You’ve internalized all your pain, then? You’ve locked everything away in favor of living a normal life?” 

“Of course I have.” Elena hisses, her eyes burning. 

“Tell me… how lonely is it? Existing as ‘an other’ in this unkind world. You must be starving to be understood by someone.” 

“I am not alone. I am cared for. I have great friends. I have a great life.” Elena growls defensively. “It’s all I ever wanted. It’s what you never gave me.” 

The tears that Elena fought to keep behind her eyes now flow openly. 

“Why, Barry? Why did you hurt me for so long? What made you hate me? Why did you kill my father?!” Elena cries, slamming her fists against the sides of her chair. 

“Elenaaa, I never hated you. My love for you only grew with each passing day. I only hated the things which kept us apart. Your small body. Your father’s influence. Your fear of me. Admittedly, I was envious of your power, but, after a while I realised that you were the one truly destined to possess it. And I… am the one destined to possess you. But, you can’t understand all this… because you don’t remember your rebirth. You don’t remember the Other World.” Barry sighs. 

“... Other world?” 

“When Mercurio bathed you in the black liquid… you went there. You went to the place where you became your true self and absorbed all of your power. I’m going to bring you back there, Elena. The black liquid sustained my life after you killed me, and it will only enhance the purity of your gift. You’ll look into the eye of The God… and you’ll know exactly what you are.” 

“I. don’t. want. this.” Elena cries, trembling. 

“Then what do you want?” Barry challenges. 

“To go home.” 

Barry scoffs. 

“You are home. I am your home. I am the only one who loves and understands you.” Barry insists. “I am the only one who ever will.” 

“You’re wrong!” Elena shrieks. “My real home is out there! My friends understand me and they love me! Not you! You… you tried to touch me when I was a kid! You fucking killed my dad! Fuck you!” 

“Awe? Don’t you see? I had to kill Dr. Arboria. He tethered me to my past life. He tethered you to the chaos of the outside world. The idea of his fatherly love misled you into believing the illusion of a happy future with him. He would’ve never given you that. He was terrified of you. Mercurio was a coward.” 

“Liar!” 

“I killed your mother too, Elena. You were just a baby when I took Anna from you. She would’ve tried to conceal you from me, fearing what I had become. She witnessed firsthand the power of those transformed by the Other World. She would have rejected you just like your father did.” Barry whispers, venomously. 

Elena’s heart, although numbed with the constant horror of being re-captured and assaulted by her childhood tormentor, begins to crumble in chaotic despair. Her head drops into her hands while her fingernails cut into her scalp. Tears silently cascade down her cheeks as her cold body shivers. 

“Elena… I’m not going to reject you. I’m going to make you whole. Oh… you’ll finally feel fulfilled.” Barry sighs dreamily, chewing on his lip. 

Elena remains deathly still. 

“You know... It was difficult for me when I had to set free those who tethered me to this lesser world.” Barry says, softly. “I cared for Anna and Mercurio. Your parents were my mentors. They were my friends. When I killed Rosemary, my meek pitiful wife, I felt sadness... at first. This frail-minded woman doted on me endlessly. Her fear of me kept her submissive. She had nothing behind her eyes. I almost felt bad for her, but, I knew that she would never comprehend the beauty of what you and I are. Killing her was pleasurable in a number of ways… but still, taking Anna’s precious life was the most sublime.”

Elena jumps up from her seat and lunges at Barry. She strikes him hard across the face with her bloodied knuckles before he freezes her in place with his psychic gauntlet. Barry gasps, tentatively touching his now bloody lip while Elena strains against the psychic hold. Barry closes his eyes blissfully and moans. 

“Beautiful Elena.” 

Barry rears up and backhands Elena across her face. He releases her from the psychic hold. She crumples to the floor, blood now trickling from her nose. Elena sobs at Barry’s feet, completely broken. 

Barry joyously licks Elena’s blood off of his hand. He shudders with arousal at the taste of her. 

“Nurse… keep her from me. Give her a few more hours to come to terms with… everything. I want her to be… somewhat relaxed… for later.” Barry orders. 

The Sentionurse, without hesitation, walks over and scoops Elena up. The apathetic creature and the tormented woman exit the room while Barry hungrily gazes after Elena until the door slides shut and he can no longer see her. 

Oh… You’re going to merge with me soon, Elena. Mmm… I’ll taste more of your blood... and you’ll taste mine. I’ll learn every part of your body. You’ll learn mine. We will share our powers, our feelings, our thoughts, and everything else. Sweet Elena… you are doing so good. Barry internally praises. 

An hour passes. Elena’s eyes peel open at the thundering sound of rushing water flowing through pipes around her head. Her blurry sight lands on the reflection of her own face mirrored in a panel of glass just a few inches above her nose. She sees in the image of herself that a breathing mask, connected to a tube, is strapped over her nose and mouth. Elena abruptly becomes aware that she is being encased in a coffin-shaped device. Attempting to move her arms, she discovers that they, and her legs, have been secured in place by soft restraints. The claustrophobia of the tight environment becomes unbearable as cold water finally pours into Elena’s chamber through several prominent vents. Elena screams in shock as the water rapidly floods the space she lays in. Her body thrashes, but she can do nothing as her vision becomes distorted by the liquid that now envelops her entirely. Oxygen and calming gas are forcibly pumped into Elena’s lungs through the breathing mask secured to her lower face. She cannot think fast enough to hold her breath or resist the treatment, so she submits to it. Against her will, her body and mind relax. Still, A numb terror fills her core. 

The dark silhouette of Dr. Nyle stands above Elena’s hydrotherapy tank like a sleep paralysis specter stands at the foot of a child’s bed. He watches her succumb to the calming medicine and slowly stop resisting her confinement. Submerged in water, Elena’s flowing dark hair twists and drifts gently in spiraling swirls. Barry smiles, sighing in contentment. Elena’s eyes are open but unfocused. She cannot see that her doctor now kneels right beside her. He adoringly places his bare hands against the glass window of the tank, petting it in a soothing way. Barry no longer wears his protective gloves or his armored suit and gauntlet. He is equipped only with his breathing apparatus and a black silk robe. The Sentionurse stands by Barry’s side and holds the major components of the breathing device that were previously attached to the armored suit's backpack. The length of the clear tube that connects into Barry’s nostril is all that is left which inhibits him from free movement. Barry takes a deep breath and closes his eyes. 

“Elena? Can you hear me?” Barry calls telepathically. 

Silence.

“Elena… answer me.” Barry calls again in a softer yet still clearly threatening cadence. 

Elena emotionlessly replies, “Yes… I can hear you, Barry. You are capable of speaking to me telepathically now?” 

“I am.” Barry confirms, “I can do that... and much more.”

“Im freezing.” Elena thinks to herself quietly.

“I know, Elena, I know. The water will warm soon. The cold will numb your aching body and the warmth will ease you afterwards.”

“I want to be away from you so badly.” 

“Well, I want… to help you process these troubling feelings and move past them.” Barry gently whispers. “I want you to understand how important you are to me.” 

“Why? What could you hope to have with me? I’ll always hate you. What you’ve done… it isn’t forgivable.” 

“You won’t always hate me, Elena. Once I am inside your mind and body, you won't be able to deny our connection anymore. You’ll see the world through my eyes. You’ll be at peace.” Barry assures. 

“Bullshit.” Elena growls. 

Elena feels a sudden stinging pain in her arm, as if Barry were physically twisting it with his hand. She cries out and shrinks away from the pain. 

“You know, Elena, I don’t like hurting you as much as you may think. I don’t want to keep correcting your behavior forever. I want compliance. Don’t you remember how close you and I used to be? Before you came to distrust me, you obeyed me so well.” 

“I don’t remember anything like that.” 

“Oh? Hmm. Maybe you’ve forced yourself to reject the memories because they contradict your current perception of me. Don’t worry, I’ll help pull them from the depths of your mind.” 

Barry opens his malformed eyes and takes a long breath. As his body relaxes, the tendrils of his mind begin to pry into Elena’s. 

“Stop it.” Elena winces. 

“Shhhh. It’s alright. Just let me search.” 

From nowhere, Elena is swarmed with crystal clear images from her early childhood. She sees herself in her eleven year old body sitting beside Dr. Nyle at a fold-up plastic table. The table is situated in the middle of Elena’s room and it’s surface is stacked with layers of white paper. The two of them are alone but the room’s door is left wide open, giving the space a relaxed atmosphere. Both Barry and Elena’s forms are calm and free of underlying tension. Young Elena smiles as she, with purple crayons, scribbles a fantasy animal while Barry draws a refined humanoid figure. Young Elena finishes her drawing and smiles deviously as she watches Barry lose himself in the details of his sketching. While her doctor is distracted, Elena begins drawing lighting bolts from her purple creature to “attack” Barry’s drawing. Barry notices Elena’s game and feigns shock before laughing genuinely and conceding. He adds red crayon blood to his humanoid drawing’s eyes. 

“You’ve killed me!” Barry exclaims in mock horror. 

“No! Don’t be silly! it’s just a game!” Elena says, attempting to comfort her doctor. 

“Mmm. Well, still, you’ve won. What wish can I grant you, sweet Elena?” Barry asks. 

“Oooh! I get a wish now?” Elena chimes. 

“Yes. I’ll draw you anything you like.” 

“Hmmm. Okay! Uh… No, wait! Can you make me more of those bird things?” 

“Bird things?” 

“You’ve made some for me before! I just don’t remember the name. You fold the paper into shapes that look like birds!” 

“Oh! Origami. Sure, Elena. I can make you some cranes.” 

Barry begins to take the colored-on sheets of paper and intricately fold them. Elena watches with enormous eyes as she tries to absorb the artistic skill displayed by her doctor.

“Voila!” Barry says, setting down three rainbow cranes in front of Elena. 

Elena beams up at Barry and wraps him in a big hug. 

“These are so great! Thank you, Dr. Barry!” 

“Of course, Elena. I’ll teach you how to make them for yourself one day. Just be patient.” Barry affirms the child, playfully messing up her hair. 

The memory dissipates into the background while another starts to manifest. Barry’s voice cuts through Elena’s mind to interject. 

“See? We shared many days like this all throughout your early life. We drew lots of pictures together. Sometimes, I’d let you keep the drawings in your room hidden from the nurses. You loved spending time with me, Elena. I loved it, too. You were pure. Untouched by the world’s chaos. You were a direct connection to the most raw form of humanity… and The Other World.”

The next memory’s image becomes clear enough for Elena to recognize an even younger version of herself running through a mess of tropical foliage and flowers. Elena recognizes the location as the Arboria facility’s greenhouse dome. Elena realizes that her six year old self is running freely through the plants with a large grin plastered across her face. At first, little Elena appears to be unattended to. She crouches down behind a large shrub and covers her mouth while giggling mischievously. 

“Elenaaaaa? Elennnaaaaaaaaa!” Barry’s voice cuts through the space, echoing off of the dome’s glass walls. “Come out, come out, wherever you are!” 

Little Elena struggles to suppress her laughter. Barry appears along the pathway Elena had just run through and pretends not to notice her little body shaking the shrub she hides behind. Barry paces around the area, exaggerating his false confusion at Elena’s whereabouts. 

“Where could she be? Oh no! The girl’s turned invisible!” Barry cries. 

Little Elena’s face turns red as she can no longer hold back her childish glee. She calls out from behind the shrub in a defiant manner.

“That’s right Dr. Barry! I’ve turned invisible! Now, even if you look right at me, you won’t be able to see me!” 

“Is that so?” Barry asks. 

Barry stomps over to Elena’s hiding place and pushes the shrub aside. Elena screams in delight and jumps away from Barry before he can grab her. 

“Well, Elena, it looks like I can see you just fine.” 

“Darn! Next time you won’t find me!”

“Oh yeah?”

“Yeah!” Little Elena boasts, running into Barry’s arms and climbing onto his shoulders. 

“Don’t be silly, Elena. I’ll always find you.” 

Barry makes sure that little Elena is seated safely before carrying her out of the greenhouse and back into the facility’s underground labyrinth. 

The childhood memories disperse and Elena returns to the present moment. The water surrounding her has warmed and her stress has been vastly reduced. Through the haze of both the water and the glass window of her hydrotherapy tank, Elena sees the distorted silhouette of Barry’s head peering down at her. 

“So… Do you see it now?” Barry prys. “You and I don’t have to fight each other. We already share a bond. A bond stronger than any other.”

“I… I don’t understand why you’re trying to make me feel safe with you again. I’m grown now. I know you want to rape me and control my power. Showing me these memories of us when I was happy and naive… it doesn’t make me forget everything I’ve learned since then.” Elena states, confused and repulsed by Barry’s infiltration of her psyche. 

“I don’t want you to forget anything. I want you to accept that all of these things can be true at once. Why can’t I care for you deeply and also desire your body and your power? Why can’t you fear me and love me all at once? All these complex feelings are real, Elena. What I am insisting, is that once you look into The Eye of The God... everything will make sense. You’ll understand that I am who you are meant to be tethered to. Only me. No matter how scary or awful I may seem.” Barry cooes. 

“I don’t accept this. Any of this.” Elena snaps.

“I’ll draw more pictures for you one day. I’ll carry you on my shoulders and we will fly through the open air. I’ll teach you how to utilize your energy and channel it into new abilities. I’ll let you become stronger than you ever thought possible. You’ll smile again.” Barry continues, now speaking in a dreamy tone. 

“I wish that were real, but, it’s not.” Elena sighs, relenting. 

“It will be. Soon.” Barry purrs, running his fingers longingly over the length of the hydrotherapy tank. 

Dr. Nyle rises and turns to leave the room with the Sentionurse following close behind him. Elena is left with a hollow feeling in the pit of her stomach.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I take so long to edit the chapters! The story has been complete since October but I am VERY slow lol :) Two more to go!


End file.
